Mask Rider X Devil Heiress
by megatronus89
Summary: Born as a half-breed with no demonic power, Bowen Odinson will fight is way to the top. With the help of friends and allies, he will average his mother's unjusted banishment, protecting his friends. He will show that strength doesn't come from ones bloodline, but it comes from the power of ones will. He is Kamen Rider Omega... HENSHIN!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction- Highschool Dxd/Kamen Rider W.

 **Also i would like to learn everyone know, i am using a cell phone to write this... its a Samsung galaxy 3 so words my be skipped or spelt wrong. In addition i have dyslexia so spelling and grammar will be... acceptable or terrible**.

(OC's details below)

Name: Bowen T. Odinson

Age: 17 Sex: Male

Height: 6'0 (182 cm) Weight: 210 (95 kg)

Description: black hair, Blue eyes, tan skin. Black Biker vest jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans, biker boots, and emerald green shades with black trim.

Powers: Kamen Rider W. Double Driver.

Also could be used as Gold or Silver driver. To become a solid style of the following. Fang/Metal, Trigger, and Joker (no Heat, Luna, or Cyclone). With Booster (orignal gaia memory) as a power up memory.

(deviantart)

/art/Fang-Metal-Fang-Joker-Fang-Trigger-379791899

/art/Fang-s-in-Act-379792606

 **JOKER:** hand to hand combat, increase of users physical attributes like speed, strength, durability.

 **METAL:** increase in strength and durability, a decrease in speed, uses a metal bo-staff.

 **FANG:** Fang/Joker or solo it has Fang Daggers on the wrist(s), ankle(s), and shoulder (s), with a fusion Fang/Metal the Metal Staff becomes a Fang-Scythe, with the Fang/Trigger fusion the magnum becomes a Rifle with a Fang-Bayonet.

An increase of physical abilities, sharpen claws, somewhat uncontrollable if used as a solo henshin.

 **TRIGGER:** Depending if its a fusion or solo transformation, the gun that Trigger uses will change. If its a solo henshin, the weapons will be a Rapid fire Pistol or a mega shot Magnum (in maximum driver or booster mode).

 **BOOSTER:**

1) the booster gaia memory, increases the power output of the corresponding Gaia Memory. And is labeled as a gold and silver memory. And could be used in the double driver to increase either the Fang memory as a Fang/Booster(as a gold memory) or Booster/joker, metal, or Trigger. (As a silver memory) thus allowing Bowen to become Kamen rider Fang, Joker, Metal, or Trigger as a solid solo color scheme instead of the duel color scheme combo.

2) the booster memory could also be used as a power up for the maximum or ultimate driver finishers for which ever Gaia Memory.

3) once used it takes roughly an hour to re-charge.

-Memory types-

GOLD Gaia Memory: JOKER, METAL, TRIGGER

SILVER Gaia Memory: FANG

DUEL Gaia Memory: BOOSTER (can be used as either as a Silver or Gold Gaia Memory)

COMBOS/SOLO:

 **FANG-JOKER:** the original combo from the tv series.

 **FANG-METAL:** (fanmade) instead of having the fang blades on his wrist, shoulder, or ankle, the fang is now located on the end of the metal staff.

 **FANG-TRIGGER:** a rapid fire rifle with a large fang shaped bayonet.

 **BOOSTER-JOKER:** looks like kamen rider Joker, but with a red and purple W detail.

 **BOOSTER-METAL:** same as kamen rider Metal, but a red and silver W,. A long with two metal staffs.

 **BOOSTER-TRIGGER:** red and blue W, two trigger Magnums.

 **FANG-BOOSTER:** black and red W, gains black fangs on the opposite side of the white fangs.

 **JOKER:** joker-joker combo

 **METAL:** metal-metal combo

 **TRIGGER:** trigger-trigger

 **FANG:** fang-fang

 **BOOSTER:** silver and gold with a red W.

-history-

Due to moving to Japan on his own, his Father called in a favor from an old friend of his. While his mother gave Bowen the basics of how Devil society worked.

His father while human was part of a top secret organization that delta with stray devils, rogue fallen angels and yokai. Known as... Organization DC-LX-VI. While they do not have access to magic, they make due with technology. Thus creating the global protectors... th Kamen Riders.

Thus giving Bowen the Gold-Silver double driver belt, along with five Gaia Memories. Fang, Metal, Trigger, Joker, and Booster.

While his mother was a former high class devil. She had left that life behind when she met his father. While she may have left her former life behind, her old peerage are seeking vengeance upon her for leaving them.

Her peerage will be the main antagonist for bowen and the ORC(Rias peerage and herself) along with other villains from DxD series.


	2. Enter The Masked Rider

**Here is the first chapter of a series that is so few in number.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Enter the Masked Rider.**

Speed, adrenaline, the cool air nipping at his face, the feeling of 150 Km an hour Gusts of wind slapping against him as he sped between traffic and ran stop lights. The flash of green illuminating the dash of his motorcycle as the morning sun glanced of his shades.

Looking at the approaching school coming closer, only for him to clutch the break, and swerve into the parking lot of the school with a high pitch squealing of tires and of break pads, while coming to a complete stop just feet from the school gates.

"... 112, 500 meters in forty-five minutes... not bad." The young man said with a smirk on his face as he stepped off his ride. Only to see a pair a glaring eyes. "Oh... hey miss president. Didnt see you there."

Giving a small wave to the girl with a short haircut and glass, she is Sona Shitori. Someone whom seen to have had made it their life's mission to make his life a living hell.

"Mr. Odinson, we have been over this a while week since you been here. Student vehicles are not allowed." The young woman said glaring at the young lad.

"And i told you Time and Time again, im not taking a train. Hell the closest train station is the one not far from here. So its pointless to take a train if its just a block a way from school." The ravenette said while scratching his neck. "besides i live a lone so asking my Ma and Pa for a ride seems kind of pointless, since they still live in canada, y'know?"

walking into class was always the same, greet the teacher, blah blah blah. And took his seat beside the redhead that sat to his right. He couldnt help but feel bored as time went on, looking out the window. He could not begin to imagine how his first week at Koah Academy had begun. Just seven seven ago.

-flash back-

 _It took only a few hours to move his belongings into his new home, it wasn't much, just a small dining table and four chairs, a love seat for the living room, a good size tv. And a coffee table. His room was bare save for an army cot, and several plastic box containers for his cloths and a gang r for his new school uniform._

 _If anyone walked in they would think the place was vacant or a hermit had lived there. But the young man was fine, he preferred not having much. Living with his family had taught him less was best. Especially when you were the eldest of a set of triplets._

 _But that wasnt his main focus as of right now, what was. Was the weird looking belt buckle his father's friend had dropped off, Along with a short note of how it is to be used._

 _After reading it he was tempted to phone his father and ask if he went senile or that his mother knocked him around to much._

 _"... one way to find out." The boy said picking up the but before attaching it to the from from his waist. "Here it goes."_

 **"Fang" - "Joker"**

 _the small memory stick like devices announced as he pressed the small bottoms. Before sliding them into their colored slots._

 _"Hen... Shin!" He called out before swiping the slots to their respective sides. As the voice announced once again_.

 **"FANG" - "JOKER"**

 _Watching himself being covered in a pulsating wave of energy, the young man let out out beast like Roar as he felt undescribable power corsing through him._

 _"RRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" The Armored man cried out as his mind was clouded by the primal side of himself. Before finally claiming down. "What the fuck..."_

 _Noticing that his tone of voice had became horses and more deeper in pitch, the young man looked at his hands noticing that one side was white and the other was black. He could feel his animal instincts trying to take over._

 _Though he was able to suppress the urge of going completely feral._

 _"Now. How to get. This Thing off." He said though barely as the primal Nature was fighting for control, making his way to the sheet of paper that laid on the floor proved to be difficult as he felt his mind being torn apart. Be for finally having the paper in hand. "To reverse.. transformation... take the GMs... out and pull belt off."_

-end flashback-

As the young hero stared out the window, he felt his reflexes kick in as he wordlessly raised his hand up to catch a flying stick of chalk, that was flying at him.

But quickly changed his hands path to make it look like he was just going to scratch his chin. Only to hit in the center of his forehead.

No one seem to notice the quick change, save fore a certain redhead; whom had seen the young man move to intercept the small piece of chalk but choose not to, as she watched the banter between the new student and the teacher with an amused look on her face.

"Mr. Bowen, while i do know that my class is boring. You still need to pay attention, this will help you sometime in life." The teacher said turning back to his lesson, as the other students went back to taking notes.

As class went back to the normal routine of taking notes, listening to dull speeches, and answering redundant questions, all under repetition. Bowen sat looking outside, looking back to the first "monster" he had fought just last night.

-flashback-

 _Jumping from building to building, durability to the amazing prowess of his new form. The Gold Driver Joker form. He could help but let out a shout of joy as he kept leaping higher and higher up, until he was on the highest point of the city._

 _Looking around vaste sea of glowing gems, Bowen was taken from this as one of the sensors in his helm went off beeping like an annoying smoke detector. Before screen on the left optic lens started to pinpoint the reason._

 _And he found it. Roughly on the other side of town, in the warehouse district. Was where he needed to be._

 _Jumping from the tall skyscraper, with an act of superhuman feats, KamenRider Joker soared through the air like a jet until he was half way to his destination, before he had to make the rest of the way on foot._

 _Entering the old building was setting of a new sensor, the Creep-the-fuck-out alarms in his head. The sounds of tapping that seemed to move all over the place, was really not helping._

 _"So... some costume fool thinks they can play hero?" Came a voice that sounded very much like a woman's if not a little bit more insane._

 _"I'm no hero, just a protector who happened to just recently moved to this corrupt city." He said before a heavy thud behind him caused him to turn around, but woshed he had not done so._

 _But what he saw, wasn't something he had been expecting. Before him stood a very very tall woman that looks like a Giant Praying Mantis, with a woman's upper body and head... a very naked upper body._

 _"I dont know whither to smack you around or just wait here until you put a shirt on." He said somewhat confused as her human looking assets were on display and happen to be bouncing with each move she made._

 _The being in question took offence to that remark, she thought herself to be beautiful as her former master had once thought before she killed her compilation and was chased off._

 _"Insolent brat!" The Mantis Woman screeched out as she took a swipe with her claws only see a bright flashback and the sound of her claw hitting something metal._

 **"METAL"**

 _The Insectiod woman didnt know what had happen as she watched watched watched light faded and instead of a bisected man dressed in black, stood a whole man in a metalic steel color. with a metal bo-staff in hand, that had blocked her claw._

 _"Count up your crimes, because I'm sending you back to hell." The Metal man said as he pushed her claw away before using the staff like a baseball bat, striking her in her mid-section and sent her flying into the adjacent wall._

 _"Better finish this quickly." The man in stellar said before pull in out a memory stick device._

 **"TRIGGER."**

 _The Mantis Woman watch in awe as the man was once again covered in a bright light only to fade revealing same man dressed in blue. And on his right hip was a gun._

 _"I hope you made peace to your lords, because this will be fore final words." The trigger man saod as he took the memory from the belt device and slipped it into the gun before shifting it into a large gun._

 **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVER."**

 _"Wait! Surely you wouldn't mind if i joined you? I Wil do_ _ **anything**_ _you want!" The woman begged as she even cupped her breast when she said anything._

 _knowing the insectiod was trying to buy time, Trigger ignored the woman's bleating, and pulled the trigger on his Trigger Magnum._

 _"Your words have been said, to the afterlife you shall be lead." He said turning around as the woman went up in flames, burning insect woman to ash._

-end of flashback-

It was during his lunch break that Bowen was ganged up on by the pervy-three.

"Well if it isnt the new guy." Said the glasses wearing teen, pushing his spects up letting them reflect the sunlight, giving the teen an ominous look. This was Motohama, of the three most despicable students that now attend Koah Academy.

"Yeah, so you came here to horn in on our women, uh?" Said a teen that had the lest amount of hair. This was Matsuda. The second member of the pervy-three.

The last member was a decent looking kid but he was known to be able to come up with new ways to call womens breast... which the kid thought was an accomplishment.

But for Bowen he looked at the three with pity.

"You sad, sad little virgins." Was all he said as he left the roof top, leaving the trio with an air of super depression. But he didnt get far before the lest member, who's name he had forgotten.

"Like you're not?!" He yelled at Bowen, who had stopped and turned back around and walked up to the boy before pulling out his cell.

The boy reacts reacts reacts reacts going to get stabbing until he saw the cell phone, bowen pressed the touch screen a few times before displaying an amateur video, that showed Bowen looking in the mirror for a few moments before exiting the bathroom, the reason why the three boy's began to have red faces and nosebleeds was that in the video was a drop dead gorgeous woman with Carmel skin, raven hair, amber brown eyes, a lovely set of c-cup breasts, a nice roughly ass, and a tight pussy with just a little bit of pubic hair cut into a diamond.

 _"Bowen baby, put that phone away."_ It was obvious that that woman spoke English as her native language, and the tattoo of a dream-catcher over left breast told them she was aboriginal decent.

 _"Oh come on baby, you know how wet you get when my friends see us fuck."_ It was here the prevy-three seen the dirty deed done before them.

Before it could proceed any further, the phone was pulled away from the three virgins, and the cruel sadistic smirk on Bowen's face as he looked at them. But something else made the boys feel worse. It was the tool they had seen in the video. He was three times they're own size, much to the boys' shame.

"What was it you preverted virgins said, that i was a virgin?" Bowen said with a cruel smirk on his face. Which made the three fall into another depression.

Leaving the three to their suicidal thoughts, about how pathetic they were.

Making his way through the halls of the school, he met one of the most beautiful women, he had ever seen... her long hair that was red as crimson blood, her skin as pale as the full moon, eyes as teal as the ocean. He had fallen for those beautiful eyes, no one should have such beautiful eyes, not on earth or the heavens themselves. What he didnt know was that this was true. These eyes were the eyes of of a predator, they were sharp, calculating, cunning, precise, and above all else mesmerizing.

He knew her from his home room, but never really got a good look at her until now.

Rias Gremory, one of the Greats ladies of Koah Academy long with her equally beautiful friend Akeno Himejima; who had hair as black as night, eyes like amethyst, the biggest breasts he had seen on a girl her age... hell the biggest tits he had seen in canada were Cs, without the woman becoming over weight or havng inplants, but since since moved to japan the was seeing sizes that were above the norm... 'maybe the growth hormones in the produce or in the meets, i wonder?'

nodding his head in greetings Bowen made his way to class, none the wiser that said redhead her friend were making plans about observing him in the near further.

As the day went on, bowen felt his phone go off a few times, since his father had giving him a unique type of phone which will go off when something Major was happening. In this case... a "monster" attack.

"Mitsuki-sensei, may i use the washroom?" Bowen asked respectfully, earning a nod from the teacher, thus leaving the class none the wiser that he ditched the school shortly after.

not knowing that a certain redhead had also left the grounds with her own companions.

-elsewhere-

Finding himself in one of the larger parks that was little over 3 miles square, with a large forest and small hills for hiking and camping, a good place to go all out without the risk of property damage or human lives to worry about. Tracking the energy to the more heavy forested area of the park only to stumble upon a massive rock valley.

"Why do i feel like im going to run into the power rangers here?" Bowen asked himself sarcastically knowing he just might if his father who had a run in with the mighty morphin' power rangers and the turbo rangers, So he just might run into the newer rangers sometime soon.

Sensing evil intent, bowen jumping quickly out of he way as something struck the grounds with an almost fearsome show of powerful strength as the ground was shattered into a creator.

"Well, well, well. I wonder who thought it was best to walk right into the wolf den?" Came a haughty tone that was very much female.

Looking up after tumbling down the cliff's side, bowen looked up to see a woman with wolf ears and tail, her fur was white as snow, her eyes were blue as ice, her figure was... tone and sexy. If the fur covered parts of her body were ignored but somehow she made it look like a fur covered cat... wolf suit. Pun much intended.

"Damn, so i have to fight a cute one? Damn that sucks." Bowen said slightly depressed, be for summoning one of the drivers. "Gold Driver!"

slapping the single driver to his waits the driver belt fastened itself to him, before pulling out his base form Gaia Memory.

 _ **"JOKER!"**_

"Henshin!" The young lad yelled as he took a dramatic pose that held an air air class and charm about it, just as the stream of data and energy covered him. Once the light show faded, standing in his place was a fully black armored suited man.

"Who are you?" The wolfwoman asked glad I at the new found threat.

"I am kamen rider... Omega." Omega said (AN: will refer to Bowen as Omega instead of gaia memory names for the sake of my sanity.) As he Pointed toward the woman. "So count up your sins, and repent mother fucker!"

The opponent in question knew he was joking around or at lest she had hope he was. But it didnt matter as she flexed her claws letting her full length nails out, the long black nails that could tear through steel, like wet soggy paper. "Omega? Sounds weak to me. I am Nijitsuki Okami (虹 月= rainbow moon オオカミ = wolf) by the way."

"I am Omega, for i am the end of all that oppose me." Omega said as he took a low horse stance, while Nijitsuki hooked her fingers to make them look like claws. 'Got to make sure she doesnt get a hold on me with those claws of her's.'

Seeing the wolf girl, jump into the air and disappeared in a burst of speed, he would have been struck in the back had he not have noticed the ground shift behind him due to her presence. Turning just in time as he blocked the class strike aimed to his abdomen.

"Your good, but can you back that title of yours up?" She asked as started attack with even faster and savage fury.

Seeing that he wont be able to keep up with her superior speed or deadly claws, Omega thought of something that might work. Kicking her in her stomach to distance himself from her.

Omega stood up flicking the gold driver into the up right position. Before removing removing black Gaia Memory. Which disappear into a Pocket Dimension, before summoning a grey Gaia Memory.

 _ **"METAL!"**_

Nijitsuki watched as the black and purple suit transformed into a matted grey and a metallic silver. she came down with a powerful strike but the sound of her claws scratching against harden metal, had mad her grimace at the irritating noise for her overly sensitive ears.

"... and here i thought that only cats needed a scratching post." Omega said as he joked about her kinds mortal enemies the feline yokai.

"Shut up!" She yelled as went for a powered up punch only to tripped by the metal staff, which caused to fall onnhis back, before Omega drove the blunt side of the shaft into her stomach. Making her cough up blood from the blunt force trauma to her abdomen.

Rolling away from the ever changing man, nijitsuki flipped to her feet, while still holding her gut, the strength of the attack was painfully obvious if the broke ribs were anything.

"Fucken bastard." She growled in a low and threatening tone as fire seemed to flicker from between her clenched teeth. "Flaming Howl!"

Seeing the fire ball taking the form of a snarling wolf head, Omega jumped skyward to avoid the attack.

Switching the memory yet again.

 _ **"TRIGGER!"**_

changing from grey and silver to azure and cobalt blue. Though instead of a bo-staff there was a blue colored Magnum.

"Three out of four... not bad." Omega said to himself as he shot a few rounds at the girl only for her dodge his rapid fire shots. "Fuck this."

Pulling the blue Gaia Memory from the belt he loaded it into the oddly shaped gun, only to flip into a more accurate look.

 _ **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVER!"**_

"... Rider Shot!" Omega said firing with pinpoint accuracy.

The large explosion the erupted from were the young woman had stood was tremendous.

Walking away Bowen removed the gold driver, he had only made it a few feet before he heard a dark and ominous giggle, from behind him. Turning around almost mechanically, bowen looked on in awe as the woman slowly stood up, her once pure white fur had became stained with soot and dirt. Her cryo-blue eyes had turned amber gold. Her flawless unblemished skin had gained tribal markings from the tip of her brow to the slope of her chin.

"I am really going to make you pay for that!" The woman he as her features became even more feral.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Bowen muttered to himself as knew they was only one memory that would probably work, but it was to unstable to be used. "I dont know if this one will work."

He soon bought his hand up summoning another driver, but this time it was a mirror shape of the first one she had seen, but this one had a silver slot instead of a gold. "Silver Driver."

 _ **"FANG!"**_

"Hen... shin." Bowne said as he had grown tired from the exertion he was pulled onto himself, but that quickly vanished as he left out a primal roar that shook the ground beneath him, as the white light covered him in a bright and blinding aura. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGH!"

standing in his place was a fully white armor with black highlights. Over the new looking buckle was the fang memory thw was shaped like a dinosaur skull with a horn on the nose, the sharp look to the armor was vastly different from the other armored forms.

Looking at Nijitsuki, Omega jumped at her swiping a clawed hand at her, just as she did the same, locking their clawed hands with one another, it was Nijitsuki that spot first.

"My aren't you the alpha type." She said with a throaty purr which seemed unnatural as she was of yokai canine breed, and not the feline kind. her response was a head butt, as she stumbled back she her the sound of small sounding roar... two of them.

 _ **"SHOULDER FANG!"**_

Pulling the large fang like blade from his shoulder armor to use as a dagger, omega began to swing the blade wildly and in an almost animalistic kind of way, much to the woman's enjoyment as she began laughing merrily she was truly having the tip tip her life.

But like the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end.'

Pinning her down to the ground with her hands above her head and her legs spread apart because of where he was positioned. It looked to be very sexual if someone came across this sight.

Without warning, the Silver Driver and the fang memory disappeared, causing Bowen to revert back to his normal form.

"Mmm, are you going to have your wicked way with me, My Alpha?" The wolf Yokai asked hauntingly as she playfully teased the young man on top of her by grinding her hips against his and pressing her luscious breasts against his chest.

Keeping his cool, bowen looked the young young in the eye, fighting against his desire to look down at her body, which failed as he noticed she had returned to a more human look, of the vale like cloth that acted as a short skirted dress, it had left very little to the imagination as she didnt wear a bra or even panties if the moisture spot rubbing against his lower region had ment anything.

Nijitsuki knew she found herself a promising mate, if he was able to keep up with her dispite the fact he used this weird looking power, which seemed so much like the Sacred Gears that the biblical God had given to man said anything about this young mans power, but she knew he wasn't using his full power, he had just tired himself out from switching to the different forms she had just witnessed only moments ago.

The heavy breathing from bowen, told her he was almost ready to give in. only to see him snap back to reality, and put some distance between himself and the young woman, whose eyes had once again became that royal black he had seen not long ago, but he had also seen that he was right with his guess, as he could see up the skirt which showed him a very juicy peach that made his mouth water a bit, or even the slight slip of her dress that gave bowen a peek at her bountiful breast's perky rock hard nubs that were just begging to be like like like upon.

"Awe is the big alpha-" she never finished what she was going to say, as bowen disappeared in a violent display of swirling shadow and fire. Seeing that he had left her high and not so dry, really seemed to have piss her off

"FUCK!" She had yelled out in frustration as she slammed her fist into the ground, at finally finding herself capable mate, only for growl out in disappointment. But this disappointment turned into a fit of insane giggling, as she soon had a large fanged grin plastered on her face. "The Hunt Begins!"

With that the woman ran off to find her newly discovered mate, unknown to the former combatants. They had been watched from a far by a pair of teal blue eyes. A large and joyous grin was on the persons face. As they had watched the battle between a wolf yokai and what the person had once believed to nothing more than J-action/drama: A kamen rider.

Not only did she witnessed witnessed a REAL life Kamen Rider, but she now knew the identity of the mask rider calling himself Omega.

"This will most definitely change things to my favor." The hidden woman said with a not so pure purr in her tone, whither it was seeing a real Kamen Rider or the fact she now knew who it was... was up for debate. "Most definitely indeed."

Leaving much the same way she had arrive by use of a teleportation seal. The woman in question couldn't help but think that what she had seen today will change tomorrow's events like an avalanche. As she left she didnt notice she had been watched herself by two sets of ruby red lens.

"It would seem, big brother managed to find himself in trouble again, uh big sister?" The young man said, he looked exactly like how Omega looked in his fang form, but instead of black highlights it was a royal blue color. As he looked to to his female counterpart, who also had a full white color seem, but had silver detailing instead of Fang's black and her male companion's blue.

"it appears so, little brother. Big brother is really troublesome." The woman said as shook her head in amused disappointment. "We better go... we still have to keep ourselves as a surprise for big brother for later."

As the turned to leave they both activated their respective Gaia Memories.

 _ **"CLAW!"**_

 _ **"BURST MAXIUM DRIVER!"**_

 _ **"STINGER!"**_

 _ **"RAPID MAXIUM DRIVER!"**_

As soon as their respective devices announced their maxium drives they vanished in quick bursts of speeds, becoming nothing but white blurs racing across the large park until they were out of sight.

 _ **To be continued...?**_


	3. Teal Colored Tears & Beast Trinity

**Chapter Two**

 **The Teal Colores Tears**

 **And**

 **The Beast Trinity Reforged**

It was morning when Bowen awoke, but he didnt wake up like he normally had... no, to start off his day he had just awoken up to the sight which would scar him for life.

Fore the one laying beside him in his bed was the same woman he had fought the day before; Nijitsuki Okami. She was still wearing her dress from yesterday, so seeing a nip-slip this early in the day was... both a blessing and a curse.

Looking to his clock he saw that it was smashed to tiny pieces, so finding the time was impossible at the moment. But guessing how bright it was outside it would be late in the morning...

he had to go to school...

... and he had to deal with the woman in his bed...

"I hate my life." Bowen said as he got up and got ready, ignoring the woman's sleepy whines for him to stay in bed.

By the time he had gotten ready the woman was finally up, which for him wasn't a good thing.

"Why are you here, Nijitsuki?" Bowen asked in a dead tone, showing he was not pleased with the woman in his home, but said yokai woman didnt seem tk notice or even bothered by it.

"Why wouldn't i? You are my alpha mate after all so its only natural for a bitch to stay with her alpha." Nijitsuki said as she gave a mega watt grin in response to his question. "You're going somewhere?"

"School." Was all he said as he left the house, not to keen on the fact he now had a roommate... against his will.

Looking to the heavens above, he could only sigh in irritation of the whole scenario.

"This is some fucken bull shit." he muttered as he mounted his Cosmos 2RWF motorcycle, just as he was about to pull out of his driveway, he felt the weight shift behind him. '... can today get anymore worse?'

it wouldn't be until he was at school, when he would soon realize that things would turn his life upside down.

-x-

It was during his lunch break that bowen was approached by the ravenous redhead from his class, he took noticed of how she had this hypnotic sway in her hips with each set she took, how her eyes told him 'I know something about you, that you dont want others to know.', or how the sinfull-graceful smile on her lips as she got closer with each step.

'i am not going to like this one bit... i just know it.' Bowen thought to himself letting out a heavy sigh, pinching his brow to rid himself of the oncoming headache. Bowen looked back to Koah Academy's Great lady. "Afternoon Rais-san, may i help you?"

Noticing his change in demeanor, told the young devil that he wasn't in the best of moods.

"good afternoon to you as well, Bowen-san." Rais greeted with the same courtesy bowen had shown, but her smile shifted slightly into one that said she was planning something.

And though before she could ask anything more, she was rudely pushed to the side, as the woman from the day before had rushed towards bowen before tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my alpha-sama, why didnt you wait for me?" Nijitsuki whined as she was clinging to his waist, much to his embarrassment and Rais' amusement. but that amusement was quickly changed to nervousness at what the woman said next. "alpha-sama, who is she?"

The quick shift from her Icy blue eyes to burning amber, made Rais take an unconscious step back in fright.

"Nijitsuki, leave her alone." He said with such authority that the wolf yokai woman obeyed his order, only to turn back to him with lustful eyes. "Sorry Rais-san, but she... is a bit unhinged -hey!- due to being hit in the head a bit to much."

"That quite alright... Omega-san." She said with a smile on her face as she took in the shocked looks on both Bowen and this Nijitsuki woman. But when she was ablout to pull her hand from behind her back, it made both Bowen and the one he reluctantly called his companion to tense, as bowen already had the Joker Memory and Gold Driver ready in hand, while Nijitsuki snarled a bit before having her claws extend. "But the reason i came here is to..."

By now Bowen and Nijitsuki had reacted first as Nijitsuki took her beast warrior form, letting wolf fur to cover her legs, arms, back, and the sides of her torso leaving the front bare. Her long and luscious white wolf tail swaying back and forth, while her black hair had switched to snow white hair. (Think of Super Saiyan 4 but with with fur and a wolf's tail.)

her growls were of the threating kind as her teeth grew in size. Beside her Bowen had already equipped the Gold Driver.

 _ **"JOKER!"**_

"Henshin!" Bowen said as he slammed the memory into the gold slot, while flicking it into his secondary position.

 _ **""JOKER!""**_

But instead of fear or even a sadistic smile on the girl's face, Omega seen one of complete awe and jubilation.

"Is to ask... CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" said the redhead as she brought out a large book with the pictures of the Kamen Rider W tv show. This caused Omega to fall forward faceplanting into the roof of the school, along with Nijitsuki who was just as stumped as her proclaimed alpha.

the actions of which caused Bowen to de-morph back into his normal form along with Nijitsuki; who moved to cover her sizeable breasts from view.

Picking himself up, Bowen casted a minor glare towards the girl... he could not fault her for being a japanophile, since he was a transformers-fanatic, and a minor one in gundam series.

"Fine." He groaned out with some amusement, as he took out a pen and wrote the greek letter Omega on the KR - W booklet.

Seeing the redhead act like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush made bowen's smile just a little bit brighter, this was not lost to Nijitsuki who felt a little jealous, but ultimately knew that as an Alpha he was entitled to more than one woman.

But when bowen let out a small bark of laughter it caused the Chibiredhead to regain control of her composure.

"Ahem. I hope that little bit stays between us, and also thank you. I have been a fan of yours since your show ended six years ago." She said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry to break it to you, Rais-san. But i just recently became a Kamen rider a week ago." Bowen said in an apologetic tone, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And to be honest the Kamen rider tv show actually inspires a certain group to make certain heroes."

"You mean?" She asked looking with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, around the world there are different Kamen Riders, each protecting a large city, and Some even work as a Police or Military Force aiding existing riders. I am just a new guy on the block and Kouh City is my protectorate."

If he didnt know better he would have sworn Rais' s teal eyes grew twice the size and looked like teal marble as tears of worship and admiration shinning through.

Without even thinking, Rais grabbed hold of both Nijitsuki and Bowen's hands and took them from the roof and raced through the school halls and outside until they had reached the old school building.

Now standing in an occult themed room, Bowen was piecing together the images he had seen as Rais had dragged him to this new room in an unholy speed.

"5 seconds... in a distances of 700 meters... in the addition of the 55 meters in both buildings. Bringing it up to 8.567 seconds." Bowen said before calming his stomach from the near instant movements, Nijitsuki was not so lucky as she found herself clinging to a trashcan for dear life, while emptying her stomach. Looking back to the girl be felt something g was most definitely off. "Rais, what exactly are you?"

His question made her nervous, as she noticed she may have went overboard with her decision.

"Well as you know my name is Rais Gremory, what you do not know is-" she was cut off when Bowen's gave her a sharp look.

"The Heiress of one of the 72 Houses of the Underworld. You older Brother was once Sirzechs Gremory later Lucifer as leader of the four great devil lords. You also have as of this moment; a queen, a bishop, a knight, and a Rook. While on stand by are all eight pawns and the remaining bishop, knight and Rook." Bowen said knowing exactly who she is, from the every first moment he had laid eyes on her, but he would attack her if she did not harm the innocent and from what he had seen was yes they made deals with mortals but they would only take some magic aura as payment instead of souls like long ago. Meaning he had no reason to go after her. "Also you are engaged to some guy name Raiser... and judging by the look you are not exactly thrilled about him. Am i wrong?"

Rais looked like she had be slapped as she looked at this boy... no one his man who had just told her; he knew about not only who she was, but whom she had in her peerage and the despicable man she was engaged to.

"No, you are most correct. you know enough about me it would seem almost unhealthy." She said jokingly teasing him like he was a stalker. But seeing thst he wasn't laughing along with her made rais feel out of place.

In truth bowen found it quite funny, but he was straining to keep himself indifferent toward the girl, choosing to reframe from causing any more awkwardness for the young woman. Bowen gave a slight sigh.

"Look, i can probably guess why you brought me here and for the reason. I am honored but i have to refuse." Bowen said bowing to the girl who worn the face of shock and disappointment.

"I will give you anything you want just name it!" Rais pleaded knowing that if he left she would never get a piece like him ever again. "Even if it means my body, and soul i will give them to you!"

Stopping at the door, bowen felt himself become sick of how she was trying to buy his services. Even Nijitsuki who chose ro stay silent though all of this knew it wasn't something to say to him, he had honor, he had a heart that was but brave and good. she knew he would have helped her if she had asked him to. But to sell yourself like a cheap whore, wasn't something would ever approve of.

Seeing him turn around Rais had thought she had gotten t hrought to him.

"Duel Driver." Bowen said as he summoned the duel driver.

 _ **"FANG!" - "BOOSTER!"**_

 **"Henshin!"** He yelled completely angry at how this woman he had given respect to, was acting.

 _ **"FANG - BOOSTER!"**_

"Rais Gremory, i believed you were once above such things, but seeing you so desperate to make yourself like a whore, trying to buy my loyalty friendship the way you are now is insulting." Omega said in a dark cruel tone, his anger was suppressing his primal side into total submission. "To both myself and you."

Turning to leave, Omega gave a sharp bark of an order.

"Nijitsuki!" He called with complete dominance which caused the other woman to stand at attention, followed by a 'yes sir?'. "Come we are leaving, Rais."

The young redhead looked up to see Omega giving what see believed to be a soft look beneath his helm, but asked in a shacking tone of fear and hope. "Y-yes?"

"Can you tell Mitsuki-sensei that i was feeling ill and had gone home." He said calmly, before leaving the building with Nijitsuki right behind him. Only a moment later she could hear Nijitsuki curse out Omega/Bowen name, for leaving her behind... again.

leaning back into her chair, Rias felt like she took one step forward with nine steps back. She knew it was her fualt but she was desperate. She only had a few years left and if she knew Raiser aswell as he hope she did, he would most likely try and move ghe secluded date a head to sometime this year.

"What am i going to do?" She asked herself, she had just driven off her only hope to actually win a match but also stop Raiser's side up is engagement.

She stewed in her-self loathing long into the night, even her peerage members knew something was off with how dead she appeared to the world.

-x-

It was late that evening when Bowen was leaping through the city, he had left Nijitsuki sleeping at home alone, knowing she would cause trouble when he was out working.

It was almost midnight and he knew tonight would be a quite one, so he pondered to himself if he had over reacted when Rais had made the offer to him to join her, silently bowen hated himself more when he saw desperation in her eyes, she was willing to give him anything he wanted just to get herself out of that engagement. Even if it ment offering herself to him.

"... i hate being the good guy." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone, before typing out a name in the search engine.

It toom only a few minutes but he found her... still at the school.

"Just once i want a normal night, it is all im asking." He begged the higher power but ultimately knew his plead would go unanswered.

-...-

Standing on the roof of the old building, omega in his joker for. Snuck into the old school. With out a sound. Taking small steps so he could surprise the girl.

Once he found the class room where her club room was, omega proceeded to enter the room, he found who he was looking for sleeping on the oak desk she had been sitting behind on his first visit. But something was off, he notice she no longer had that beautiful smile instead she wore a frown that did not match her beauty. But also there was dried tears staining her cheeks and the notes she was laying on.

Moving over to the girl he picked her up and moved her to the couch so she could sleep peacefully and comfortably. But when he saw that notes on the table had Omega written on them he was curious.

 _\- October 9 2015._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can believe they exist! I saw a real life Kamen Rider! And not only that but he is the new boy in my class; Bowen Odinson. He recently moved to Kouh City from Canada. He has the coolest Kamen Rider powers next to Decade. he uses the Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W. at first i thought it was a trick of light when i first saw him fighting a stray devil a Mantis woman. But now i seen him fight this Yokai wolf woman and beat her... i couldn't say i didnt blush when i saw how intimate they got after fighting or how the Wolf girl so in followed after him. Tomorrow im going to ask if would join my peerage or if that fails ask him to become an ally._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rais Gremory._

 _October 12 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I made a fool out of myself, i not only insulted myself but also Bowen when i begged him to join me... i should have known someone hing like this would happen..m kamen riders are not ruled by their selfish Desires, but by selfless desires to protect and aid those that can not... i wish i would have known better than to assume he would be like other men who only lusts after Rais Gremory's body, instead i made myself look like a cheap whore. I dont know what to do._

 _My peerage members are not strong enough, and Jasper is still in isolation to learn how controll his powers._

 _No doubt Raiser would try and move our so called wedding day to sometime this year... i was so desperate for help i over looked Bowen's moral honor and and show disrespect towards him..._

 _I need help... and i dont know what to do.._

 _R._

Looking up from the girls journal, bowen felt his heart go to this girl. She need his help and he had all but told her to fuck off. Placing the journal down bowen walked up to the sleeping beauty, and stroked her hair.

"... Rais Gremory." He said as his hand traveled to cup her tear stained cheek, rubbing the dried tears with his thumb. "Let your enemies beware, for those thwt oppose you will met their end by my hands."

Standing up Omega, open to a new page of her journal, taking a large thick marker he drew a stylish Omega symbol with the Gremory crest in the center.

Leaving small book on the desk, omega brought out a blanket and covered the sleeping girl, before leaving the room through the window.

-two days later-

It was Wednesday after noon when Bowen decided to go to school, since yesterday was extremely awkward for Rais who had yet to read or see the mark he left behind for her the day before, so today he wanted to relax a bit at home, much to Nijitsuki's pleasure since she was able to prance around the house in Nothing but her birthday suit.

But now he sat in the school roof top over looking the student body move around the grounds, kids enjoying lunch, a small game of soccer, or the kendo club's past time of chasing and beating the pervy-three with thier wooden swords.

But as he watch the on goings of the school life below, he caught sight of red hair in the distance closing in fast. Looking down at her, he couldnt help but see the grin on her face as was trying not to use her devil powers or wings to meet him faster than she currently was.

It was roughly ten or so minutes before Rais had finally reached the roof. And Bowen's cocky grin but excited and annoyed her all at once.

"Finally seen it uh." It was more a statement than a question one which made her blush.

"So you-"

"The answer is no, i will not join hour peerage, but should you need my help i am willing to aid you in your time of need, just give me a call." He said walking past her while Palming her a card with his phone number on it. "And i'll be there."

Faraway from where the devil and rider were standing, the two masked riders from before watched with uncertainty hidden beneath their red lenses.

"This is... problematic isn't, sister?" The one with the Stinger Gaia Memory asked as he looked to his left.

"I am unsure, big brother seems to know what he is doing." The woman with the Claw Gaia Memory said with her slender hand resting beneath her chin, in a thinking posture. before coming to an obvious thought. "I believe big brother has fallen just like father had with mother."

Looking to her little brother beside her, whom had shared a similar thought to his older sister.

"i wonder if Mama would approve of her?" The man said with the Stinger Gaia Memory, before both he and his sister shuttered at the thought of thier pissed off mother.

-...-

Sitting in his living room while reading a booklet of a diagram for the Gaia Memory details, but right now he was reading up the Maximum Driver abilities for his memories. Or how they work with their partnered Gaia Memory.

He found it worth reading, since he didnt want to go into battle half cocked. But looking up from his book, he saw Nijitsuki laying infront of him with her back against his legs. The light snores she made told him she was fast asleep.

"Guess i should get to bed." He said, standing up and pick the yokai girl up, and took her the spare room.

After tucking the girl into bed, he was just about to go to bed himself until his phone went off.

-Threat Level 6-

Appeared on his phone, that was two levels higher than Nijitsuki and almost twice the level of the Mantis woman.

Quickly reading through the data and location, Bowen had already threw on his biker jacket and was out the door. Before he sped off into the night.

-30 minutes later-

Arriving at the docks, bowen stepped off his motorcycle, before summoning his Duel Driver.

 _ **"FANG - METAL!"**_

"Henshin." Bowen said as he was transformed into his rider form.

Pulling his metal-staff from his back, and began search in the docks for the monster level threat. it wasn't until his fourth building did he find the after math of his prey.

Corpses littered the ground, each of them had slashes and stabbing wounds, some of them were crushed by a large circle like object.

He knew of only one person that had these kind of weapons, but the odds of that person being here were few and it was just his speculation right now.

A sharp whistling sound alerted him to an in coming projectile, rolling to side to dodge the threat. He was greeted to the sight of a large spear made from Gold and Black.

"Achilles." He said as he looked up to the seven foot tall man dressed in gold and black armor, who had pulled his spear from the ground.

"So you know who i am, but i do not know you mortal of two colors." The Spartan themed warrior said as he raised his shield and spear to be ready for combat.

"Achilles; The Queen's Knight." Omega said as he gauged the legendary warrior's reaction, he wasn't disappointed when he saw the man's face being set into a permanent frown and a deep growl of anger escaping the man's throat. "I know you because of my mother, Daemona Cadivi-Solis."

"So... you are Mistress Deamona's child?" The ancient hero said glaring at the young man.

"Eldest of Three." omega said as he extended the metal shaft. Into its full bo-staff form.

"Enough words mortal, have at thee!" The spear user said as he thrusted his spear forward, aiming to stab the young man's heart. But to his anger the young lad twirled around slamming his staff down, bending the golden spear.

"I you fight worst than my sister, and she had mastered a spear type weapon." Omega said angering the old warrior even more.

"You dare insult my honor!"

"I dare, and so much more." Omega yelled back in a mocking tone, be for jumping out of the way from a spear thrust. Drawing out his fang memory.

 _ **"FANG."**_

Sliding the Fang Gaia Memory into the slot on the Metal-staff made the once great greek hero to pause in amazement. As he watched Omega flick the horn on the memory once followed by a small roaring sound.

 _ **"METAL-FANG: FANG SPEAR!"**_

Seeing that one end of the Metal-staff the one end of of the Metal-staff stayed extended, while the other side sank back into the shaft, but the side that returned to its pre-used form had a large fang style blade fused to it. It was a japanese style Halberd.

"Now count up your crimes and repeat for your sins." Omega saod as he swung his new weapon slicing the golden black shield in half.

"how?! It is impossible for anyone to damage my armor! Hephaestus himself made them to withstand any weapon made by Man!" The warrior yelled in anger, as he watched his shield slowly began to erode and becoming nothing but rusted and brittle metal.

"You are right, no weapon made by man could harm your weapons or armor... save for what i yield, Weapons forged by Gaia herself. It is from her who had given me the means to exact retribution on those that dared abandon my mother." Omega said in a cold tone, as he rested the Halberd on his shoulder, using his index finger; he used the Fang horn as a trigger. Causing it to roar twice.

 _ **"METAL-FANG: FANG SCYTHE!"**_

"Now i will get my vengeance!" Yelled the rider as he swung the scythe low aiming for the warrior's legs, only to miss, but following his first attack, Omega used to butt end of the shaft to strike Achilles in the center of his chest launching sailing through several large crates.

Seeing how he was beginning to slow his battle, Achilles discarded his spear and drew out his sword.

"Half-breed scrum!" his mother's former Queen's Knight yelled as he charged forward with his sword ready to cut him down.

 _ **"Roar-Roar-Roar."**_

 _ **"METAL-FANG: MAXIUM DRIVER!"**_

 _ **"MAXIUM DRIVER!**_

 _ **MAXIUM DRIVER!**_

 _ **MAXIUM DRIVER!"**_

Pulling trigger on the shaft, omega released the stored energy thst had built up over the course of the battle.

"Now repent You Ugly MotherFucker!" He yelled as he dashed forward, the Fang-scythe glowing a blood amber color as he swung his weapon in a fury of attackes.

Though being the warrior he was, Achilles was just barely able to block the attacks from the young half-breed.

As he parried Omega's finally attack, he had grown angry that a half-breed was able to not only be able to keep on par, but was able to destroy his shield.

"I will not fall to a fucking HALF-BREED!" the man yelled as he did a swift kick into omega chest sending him flying back.

the man's raged induced kick had caused Bowen to de-morph, who had began to roll after hitting the ground.

Seeing his enemy down, Achilles started to walk toward the young man, fury burned in the older man's eyes, his grip on his sword had made his hand bleed, but his rage blinded him to the pain. But even in his state he quickly moved out of the way avoiding the cone shaped needle that would have struck his heel.

Turning to where it had came from he saw two other masked Riders. Both shared the same style with the one he had just fought.

"Who dares to interrupt my battle!" Achilles yelled in anger.

"it seems she was right, Achilles is all brawn and no brain. Dont you agree sister?" The man asked the woman beside him.

"Yes, but i think for now we protect big brother." The woman said as she jumped and kicked Achilles in the chest sending him sliding across to the other side of the warehouse.

"Can i give big brother his weapon now? It is being to give me a rash form carring it across the city for the last week." The young man said as he took the large bundle from his back and letting it hit ground with a heavy thud.

"... yes. But get him up, if Achilles is to be defeated we must work together." She said guarding both her older and younger brothers.

"On it." The man said before swiftly spinning until he was now face the down teen. "Bowen get up... Miranda is pregnant, and mother is angry."

In a quick display of speed and fright, bowen was sitting up fear written on his face as he spoke in his defense.

"It isn't mine Mama! I always used protection!" Bowen said before gettin his senses back and noticed a white suited man beside him. "Goddamit, Le Rago! (I might have just t as Lerago in the future.) Dont joke about that and it isn't funny..."

but quickly noticed that his brother and sister were here, also the similarities between his Fang memory and these new ones.

"Brother this is yours." Le Rago said as he pulled the bundle beside to hand to Bowen, only to see that his big brother could barely lift the wrapped weapon.

"What the hell is this?" Bowen asked as he lifted the 140 pound (63.5 kg) weapon with some difficulty. Unwrapping the hidden weapon he wss greeted to the sight of beautifully crafted sword, that looked to be used with the Gaia Memories.

"Brother this is the Joker Sword. (Just the Accel Sword with the Joker color scheme)" his brother said as he stood up, but not before asking for something he thought he wouldnt hear. "Brother can you give me and Sis the trigger and metal memories?"

"like need to ask." Bowen said as he stood up dragging the heavy sword behind him, before tossing the requested memories to his brother. Stabbing the sword into the ground, he then summoned his duel driver.

"Sister, Catch!" Le Rago called out as he tossed his sister a gaia memory, whow had jumped back to stand beside her brothers.

"shall we, brothers?" She asked de-morphing, along with her little brother.

"That we shall, Angela." Bowen said greeting his little sister.

Achilles looked at the three children of his former king. The girl looked so much like her mother, short dark red Pixy style hair, a narrow face that was both elegant and beautiful, her and Red eyes stood out. The red eyes were most likely her father's, but the youngest had Blues of his mother, and had blond with black highlights hair, he had more of a narrow jaw, his also had his hair sliced back. Looking to the one he had been fighting he had his mother's hair and eyes, but the looks of his father.

 _ **"FANG-JOKER!"**_

"henshin!" Bowen yelled ask he took his default form and took hold of the sword and found it to be lighter... like a normal sword's weight.

 _ **"CLAW - METAL!"**_

"Henshin!" Angela said as she flicked her duel driver. The white and silver with the Grey and silver coloured armor appeared, seeing his sister's weapon being the default 'Claw Scythe' was amusing.

 _ **"STINGER - TRIGGER!"**_

"henshin!" Le Rago said in a lazy fashion, letting his armor become white/blue and azure/cobalt. After fully transforming he hoisted his Trigger-Stinger onto his shoulder.

Before Achilles stood the fully transformed warriors, he felt something he had never felt since his death centuries ago. Fear, fear of death.

"Now count up your crimes!" Sonja said with a smirk hidden beneath her helm, while letting the scythe rest on her shoulder.

"And find repentance for your sins." Le Rago said as he cranked his neck letting the joints pop, but carried his rifle much the same way as his brother and sister.

"Before we send you off to hell." Bowen said as he squatted down into a crouch while having the sword rest on his shoulder giving him a delinquent kind of look.

"You insolent brats! I will have your heads!" Achilles said before being he rushed at them with the intent to kill.

The triple sounds of three roars told him they were more than ready for him.

 _ **"FANG SWORD MAXIMUM DRIVER!"**_

 _ **"CLAW SCYTHE MAXIMUM DRIVER!"**_

 _ **"STINGER RIFLE MAXIMUM DRIVER!"**_

"Pray to god for mercy Achilles." Sonja said as she pulled her scythe back, preparing for a powerful finishing swing.

"For we will not show any to you." Le Rago said as he took a knee and aimed his rifle at tue ancient warrior with his gun sights.

"Now prepare for you death... Traitor!" Bowen yelled as he and sonja swung their weapons unleashing power waves of energy thst formed and 'X' shape, before Lerago fired his Trigger Stinger in the center of the X making the three powerful attacks forged into a single attack.

 _ **"Trinity Maximum Driver: TRIPLE STRIKE!"**_

The siblings yelled as the combine attack closed in on their target.

As the attack struck a massive explosion emerged consuming Achilles in the wake of their attack.

When the fires and smoke died down, Achilles was on his knees perfectly fine. But it was the one standing there with his hand exerted blocking the attack.

"Dahaka." Bowen spat the name out like it was poison.

"Lord Bowen." The eight foot tall man said with a small bow of his head, acknowledging the boy as his better. Before looking to the greek hero. "Achilles, you left without permission... lord and lady Balthazar are most disappointed."

With a wave of his shadow covered hand the warrior sank into the ground, leaving no trace of him being there.

Turning his attention to the sibling, the giant of a man looked over each of the riders.

"Lord Bowen, Lady Sonja, Lord Lerago. Please accept my humblest apologies for the inappropriate behaviour of Achilles." Their mother's former Queen said bowing to them, when he looked up the noticed a seal placed upon his brow.

It was a slave seal, meaning they did not betray their mother willinging.

"Young masters, what is to come will be very dangerous... please take these they will aid you in your battles to come. But know this when we fight... it is as unwilling enemies." Dahaka said as he tossed three unique Gaia Memories to them. "Until we met again young masters."

He disappeared by sinking into black sand, leaving the siblings there to look at the new memories.

When they where sure that they were now safe, they noticed each memory was suited tl them. Although they had a ribcage design to them.

 _ **"Abyss!"**_

 _ **"Inferno!"**_

 _ **"Eternal!"**_

Looking at each other, bowen seen that Sonja had caught the Inferno memory, while Lerago had caught the Abyss memory. Looking down at the Eternal memory, Bowen clutched his hand over the memory as he looked to his siblings.

"We will free them from their enslavement." Bowen said earning nods from his brother and sister. "Lets go."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. THE RIDER VS THE FIRE SORCERER

Chapter 3

The Rider

vs

The Fire Sorcerer.

Bowen and his siblings sat in that kitchen table, each looking at one of the three Gaia Memories that Dahaka had given them.

"Um, Big Brother. Do you think Dahaka was trying to trick us or perhaps was telling us the truth?" Lerago asked looking up from his Abyss Memory, as did Sonia from the Inferno Memory.

Gazing down at the Eternal Memory, Bowen could feel something was off from these New Memories. They had a different theme to them, while his Gaia memories were more of a crystal like theme, these new ones had a skeletal theme.

"Sonja, give papa a call and have him ask his friend to take a look. I think Dahaka was trying to help...though why give use these memories since they can not work with our drivers. Unless..." Bowen said thoughtfully before whipping out his cell phone.

" _Hello, this is Bulder Odinson, of Odinson Corp. How can I help you today?"_

"Hey, Papa. It's Bowen... I was wondering if you can take a look at something for me?"

" _Sure, son. What is it you need your old man to look into?"_ asked cheerful voice from the other end.

"Just three new Gaia memories that Lerago, Sonja, and I found." He said simply, only for a silent pause that lasted a moment or so as the father of the Kamen Rider Triplets thought for a moment.

" _Sure, just use the main driver and activate the transporter and I will see what I could do."_ Bulder said with a unseen smile on his face.

"Alright, papa." Omega said as he and his siblings sent their new Gaia memories to their father.

It didn't take more then a second before their father spoke once more.

" _Bowen, Sonja, Lerago. Please tell me you did not use these memories?"_ asked their father the enthusiasm and joyous behaviour long gone from his voice. 

"No, Papa." The three of them said together, before letting Bowen finish the conversation with their father. "we sent them to you, knowing they may be dangerous."

" _smart kids I have, you did good. The three of you. These are not Gaia Memories... they are Urunos Memories. They would increase your power but at the cost of your life... we're did you get them?"  
_

"Dahaka had gave them to us, also he had a Slave Mark on his forehead, we believe that mama's peerage was enslaved and they were forced to betray her." Bowen said only to hear no response from his father.

"... _boy, you get in more trouble than your mother and I combined, back when we first met. Don't do anything to stupid_." Came a cheeky remark from his father before the man gave a sigh. _"look these new memories will take a better part of a week to get cleared, and I'm working on a set for you Bowen. Be careful."_

"yes, papa." Bowen said ending the call, before looking to his younger brother and sister. "well until such a time when we could use those memories, it would be best if you kept the Metal and Trigger Memories until papa has given us the new ones."

"understood big brother." Sonja said letting it be known she was not thrilled with the waiting but knew it was necessary.

"Soo, big brother... about this Rias girl..." Lerago said showing his mischievous side with a wide smile and toothy grin. "is she your new –"

He was quickly silenced when Bowen casted a dark glare to the boy.

"one more word about her, and I will make sure that your will eat through a straw for eight months." The eldest of the Odinson siblings said as he stood up and left the room. this night had done a number on him... the up and coming test tomorrow wasn't going to help him.

-zzz-

The next few days had been off putting, both his siblings had join Kouh Academy, Sonja joined the girls soccer team, Lerago was regrettably recruited into the now prevy-quartet... may the kendo club spare his innocent soul.

Looming over the edge of the school's roof, Bowen watched as his baby brother was beaten for being associated with the pervy-trio. It was funny since Lerago was trained to dodge such slow attacks and would have been weaving between them if not for the fact he didn't do well under pressure.

"Enjoying yourself, Bowen-kun?" Came a voice he knew all to well, turning to see a familiar redhead standing behind him with a soft questionable look on her face.

"I guess you could say that." Bowen said as he took another bite of his lunch which was just a homemade stake and cheese sub. "Found anything?"

"No, the Balthazar family has been erased from the 72 pilasters back in the first holy war, along with a few of the other families including the Old Satans lords before my brother became the new Lucifer." Rias said as she gave an irritated sigh at how scarce the information was on the family, but it begged the question... 'why does he want to know about that particular family?'

She would have asked if the bell didn't interfered with her train of thought, seeing Bowen was leaving she decided to follow him to class.

"Rias-chan, I know you are wondering why I asked for this information, but please know... if it endangers you or anyone close to you... I will tell you." He said as he continued down the stairs, before grinning up to the girl. "So don't worry."

"Even if it excludes you?" She asked looking worriedly down at the masked rider.

"If it's me... just don't worry to much." Bowen said as he and Rias made it to class for the afternoon.

It would be two days before Bowen was notified that a new threat had appeared.

 **-Threat Level 2-**

"Small fry..." Bowen say as he had been drive around town on his Cosmos 2RWF, before doing a U-turn and started to speed towards the spike in energy had been.

-5 minutes later-

 _ **"JOKER!"**_

"Henshin!" Bowen yelled as he was encased in his joker armor. What he had seen made his blood boil, when he arrived.

Before him was Issei of the pervy-trio, in a pool of his own blood, the cause of his injury was sitting on the side of a water fountain.

"Who are you?" She asked in a bored tone, her face told him she did not care of the boy's life, but it was her eyes' that that said she regretted killing him.

Looking down to Issei, Omega clutched his fist in anger... he could have saved a life in had moved just a little bit faster. Turning back to the fallen angel.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but it had the complicated answer.

"You would not understand." She said standing up, but also refused to look at the masked rider.

"Is it because of his Sacred Gear?" Omega asked making the young woman to look at him in shock. "He didn't have to die, he could have lived without even activating the gear, but now because of your foolish folly, his gear had been awoken. Isn't that right Rias?'

Appearing from her porting seal, she looked at Omega with a nod. Turning to the fallen angel, Bowen drew his sword.

"I know you planned for this Rias, but we will discuss this later." Omega said before focusing on the fallen angel. "I am Kamen Rider: Omega, may have your name."

"Raynare of the Grigori." She said summoning a holy light spear. "You know I always thought that kamen riders were just make believe heroes on TV."

"Sometimes heroes on TV inspires us to become what this world need to keep the balance of peace." Omega said as he readied his sword. "Know this... I do regret this, you are just an innocent doing what one would do out of fear."

"... yeah." She said just above a whisper.

 _ **"JOKER Maximum Driver!"**_

"I will not kill you, but know this... this will be you one and final warning. Commit such vile acts again... I will _**End**_ you." Omega said before pulling the trigger on his Joker Saber.

 _ **"JOKER STRIKE!"**_

slashing his sword downwards, Omega had unleashed an unstoppable attack that tore the ground for a good 40 meters before the attack ended.

looking at the devastating power he possessed, Raynare was terrified. She knew she would not have lived if he closed to end her there. But she had a small moment of clarity.

'Is going down this path worth it?' She thought to herself as she took a step back before turning around and flew off as fast as her wings could carry her. Her regret of killing Issei forgotten as fear of this unknown warrior stood guarding the Devil and now her new Peerage member.

Turning back to see Rais placing Five Pawn into Issei, Bowen knew the boy was now a devil. Giving a sigh, Bowen de-morphed. And now stood beside Issei.

"Rais, we are going to have a little chat." He said before mounting his bike and drove off, likely back to the school.

"... once again, one step forward and nine steps back." She said to herself as she let her familiar take to unconscious boy, back to his home. Before leaving much how she arrived.

-former Kouh school building, current ORC building-

Opening the door, Bowen walked inside the room where Rais had made as her base of operations. He strolled to where the large couch was before the large Oak desk, behind which Rais sat with a neutral look on her face but he could see the remorse look in her eyes.

Sitting down, the kamen rider and the clan Heiress engaged in a staring contest between each other. But it was the rider that spoke first, making his thoughts known.

"You knew, didn't you." He said more as a statement than a question making the redhead nod though she didn't lift her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, I did." She said looking down in shame.

"Why did you not tell me?" Bowen asked while looking up to the ceiling.

"I thought-"

"You thought you could handle it, but also you slipped up. Letting your enemies know your movements and interests since you think you have everything under control because your family has this city under their protection." Bowen said looking back at the girl with a soft glare, before letting out a sigh. "Rais... Kouh city is also under my protection as a Rider, and as any Rider; I must protect all of Kouh city's people regardless if they are angel, fallen, devil, Yokai, or human from any and all threats to the peace."

Looking up from her desk, as teal eyes met blue. Rais could see that while he was not pleased with her actions, he was willing to give a second chance.

"Bowen-kun... I promise should anything occur that threatens an innocent or the peace, I will call you immediately." Rais said standing up and bowed to the rider.

She would have continued this if Bowen didn't flick her forehead. Earning him a glaring pout.

"Rais... which pieces do you have left?"

"Three pawns, a bishop, a knight, and a rook." She said looking at him with a queried eyebrow

Pulling out his phone, Bowen typed a quick message to an 'unknown' recipient.

"Better get the pieces out." He told her with an coy smirk, which she gleefully did as she was asked.

It was fifteen minutes later when Lerago and Sonja came into the room, and saw their brother sitting across from a Rais Gremory playing a game of chess. With the red-haired glaring at the smirking Burnette, who was winning as he still had 6 of his eight pawns, both rooks, a bishop, a Knight, and the queen. His king was safely placed behind a row of pawns.

While she was down to a Pawn, a knight a and a bishop.

"Check in two, Rais-chan." Bowen said with a sly grin.

"Um.. sis... what am I seeing?" Lerago asked in confusion, as the message said 'urgent come now, ORC room.'

"I believe brother has... just enlisted us as freelancers to Rais' Peerage." Sonja said face-palming as she groaned in annoyance, telling her baby brother; what her elder brother may have... no, Has done without their knowledge.

"...fuck..." was all the youngest could say as knowing they have an employer of sorts now.

"Correct assumption, Sonja. But we will not be full-fledged members but an off and on employment with Rais Gremory for clearing out Rogues and Strays that may pop up in Kouh city." Bowen stated as he removed Rais' last knight from play, moving a rook to place with the next move in check. "we will not be taking any of her more valued pieces just the spare pawns she has, while I will be the main Liaison between the Trinity Riders and Gremory household, you two will just clear stray and Rogues that cause trouble... but should any of you find anything related to the Balthazar family or Them. call me."

Before any the younger Odinson children could retort, Bowen simple said 'checkmate' causing the redhead to whine about her loss. Seeing that their brother had won, it was Sonja that made her thoughts clear.

"Are you saying, that we are being paid to do something that we would normally do for free?" Asked the only female of Odinson siblings, her way of saying made it seem like it was scandalous and inappropriate.

But Bowen and Lerago knew it was anything but disapproving.

"what are the rates?" Lerago said showing his greed, much like his sister both of whom had inherited the demonic bloodline from their mother, since temptation into sin was much more easily to them than their brother Bowen.

"One- 100.00, two-200.00, so and so forth. Since there is no shortage of Rogues or Strays, it just a matter of you three eliminating them." Rais spoke up after schooling her features though she still glared at the boy across from her, only form him to wave off her glare as he stood up.

"So, shall we begin?" Asked he went to stand beside his brother and sister, the young Heiress gave a saddle nod before raising from her seat and fetched what she would need.

when she returned, she was carry a small silver case.

Bowen had seen her do this with Issei, and was prepared for what ever piece she would be giving him.

But what happened shocked everyone as none of the current chess pieces would react to them, even trying to forcefully infuse the pieces into them was met with a violent rejection.

Then Bowen thought of something which might work.

"Hey Rais, we could were them as a charm since we would technically belong to your Peerage correct?" The eldest child asked as the thought was shared with the red-haired beauty.

"I believe so, but they would have to bare my person crest to ensure others will know you belong under my protections, and act as my personal agents." The young Gremory stated before grabbing the three remaining pawns and began to infuse her demonic essence into the small chess pieces.

Once she was done, the white pawns had became a black in color, with her sealing crest on display in a crimson red. Once she done, she handed each Pawn to their new owners, ending with Bowen. They stay holding hands a little longer than necessary, the younger siblings shared a knowing look as they watched Bowen and Rais had a romantic moment for a second or so. Realising that they stood there a moment longer than needed, Bowen pocketed the piece before saying his goodbye.

-next morning.-

Bowen awoke to a heavy feeling on his chest, even with his eyes closed, his brow twitched every so often. Opening his eyes Bowen was greeted to a sight which caused him to blush uncontrollable.

Cute pink nubs, with dollar size nips, Strands of beautiful long red hair. Had blocked his vision, with a soft barrels audio gasp, Bowen reared his head back only to look at the soft blissful ignorance as soft cutesy snores escaped from the luscious pink lips of the sleeping Gremory.

Getting up from his bed, proved to be both a blessing and a curse as he accidentally uncovered a fully nude Rais beneath the covers.

Quickly covering the sleeping woman, Bowen made his way to the bathroom, filling the lage tub with a mildly cold water, once the water was high enough, Bowen jumped in submerging himself until he was completely under water.

 _"BLARG BLARG BLAAAARGEEN BLAAARG?!"_ Came the drowning yelled from beneath the water, before Bowen came up for air, only to repeat what he had just yelled in a clam manner. "What the fucken fuck?"

"Damn that woman sometimes." He muttered to himself after he had his cold bath, grabbing an ice cold cup of water before returning to his room, with a still sleeping Rais in his bed. "..."

Looking at the girl and back to his drink, an sadistic smile made it's to his face.

"Rais-chan, wake up." He spoke in a soft whisper, which earned him a cute whinging mumble before she rolled over exposing her breast to the cool air. "If you don't wake up... I will pun-ish you."

Still ignoring his warning, Bowen stood straight up with he drink directly over Rais' laying body, just before he began pouring the ice cold liquid onto her.

"KAAAAYHAAAAAAA!" Came the jolting shriek as the previous sleeper was now awake and dripping wet, and was glaring at the amused look on the Burnette's face.

"I warned you, now get dressed. Having you here will just cause me a headache." He said before he looked over a few notes from Sonja and Lerago from from a day or so before when they had been on patrol.

"I thought a young man like you would jump for joy when having a naked woman in his bed." Rais stated calmly using his blanket to dry herself.

Looking up from one of the notes, Bowen glanced over the naked form of Rais on his bed.

"Normally, one would. But for myself; if I am not in a romantic relationship you, I see no use for such a thing. Don't get me wrong, you are a beautiful woman Rais. I just like to be used or use others like this. I agree to be your freelancer. But other than that we are friends." He said going back to the report in his hand. But every so often he would look up at the young devil in his bed, when he knew she wasn't looking at him. "get dressed, you and I going out."

leaving a bewildered devil behind, Bowen made his way to his room's balcony. Standing again at the railing, Bowen took out a smoke and lit it. It took about fifteen minutes or so, but once he was done.

It taking Rais out during school hours made Bowen think of back when he lived back home in Canada.

"Rais, Hold on tight." He said from beneath his helm, before shifting his speed Into high gear.

Weaving between vehicles at such high speed that made them look like they were parked in the middle of the road made Rias' heart flutter as she tighten her grip around the Masked Rider's waist as they reached their destination.

"Well we are here." He said pulling his bike into a parking spot.

Looking up, Rais saw the sigh. " **TODASHINGA'S ARCADE AND ENTERTAINMENT CENTER."** There was a few reasons why she was familiar with this place.

1) the Anime/manga stores the littered the small mall.

2) the vast array of gaming systems from Fighters, Mecha, Shooters.

3) the Cosplay and other Cos-business stores.

Looking to the young man the brought her here, made her think of two possible scenarios.

1\. He was here for the games and stores; making him a fan of anime or just a going nut.

Or

2\. He knew she was Japanophile, and was either mocking her or was treating her to a fun day.

"Hurry up, I'm not missing the sale they have on the Gundam Seed Astray models. Because you legs don't work." the young man called as he entered the he store.

Peeking her interests, Rais followed right behind him.

Of the corse of several hours, Bowen and Rais had enjoyed themselves. Bowen bought several Gundam kits, most were add-on kits, and some paint kits with a paint spray-gun. Rais bought the Newest featured Manga, a few DVDs, and a costume... an ironic Costume, in Bowen's opinion. A Sexy Devil costume.

After which they spent most of the day at the Arcade games.

When the day was coming to a close, Bowen took Rais out for a bite to eat, and went home.

-Odinson home-

"Sister, father called..." Lerago said from theiving room.

"What did he say little brother?" Sonja said as she looked up from the kitchen counter.

"Just that he and Mother will be dropping by some time soon." The youngest said that the middle child.

"Big brother will be most displeased." Sonja said knowing that Bowen had a falling out their parents before moving here to Japan. "Their reason for this visit?"

"Father didn't say, just that Mother will explain once they come here." He said before making note of something else. "Oh, father will be dropping off some new Gaia Memories that he had purified from the Urunos Memories that Dahaka had given us. But there was something else, he said while our new Memories changed very it the it was this Urunos Eternal Memory that caused him some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Sonja asked after dumping the chopped vegetables into the pot.

"Just that eternal now has an end. Whatever that means." Lerago said before turning the TV on.

But only one thought was shared between them. 'something terrible is gonna happen.'

-with Bowen-

As Bowen drove his motorcycle through the park to words his home, he was enjoy the peace. Had had a nice day so far, took Rais on a not-date. Which was fun in itself.

But his good mood was spoiled when he had to jump off his motorcycle to avoid an on coming Fire-Ball, which destroyed his custom Motorcycle.

"MOTHER FUCKEN WHORE!" Bowen yelled as he summoned his Duel Driver.

 _ **"FANG! - JOKER!"**_

"HENSHIN!" Bowen yelled just as he landed, transforming into his Rider Form. "Now come out, you son of a batch!"

"Oh my, Lady Deamona must not have taught you proper manners, it would seem." Said a man as he stepped out behind a tree, he was wearing a Chinese Sam with long and wide sleeves, with a red and gold flame theme.

"Hou Yao Long." Omega said glaring at one of the eight elementals of his Mother's Peerage. "What does the Fire Demon Dragon want with me?"

"I want nothing more than to test the young prince of my King." Hou Yao said as he bowed with a thin by wide smile on his face and closed eyes. "Think of it as a test for you... only you."

"Why? What does the Balthazar family want from me?" Omega asked drawing out the Joker Saber, not taking his eyes off of his mother's Pawn.

"... I guess I could say they want what is hidden in your blood and soul." Hou Yao said simple with a small shrug of his shoulders before waving his arms about leaving trails of Fire in their wake, before settling into a Monkey-Tiger stance. "But for know I wish to see if you have the strength to stand firm, my young lord."

"So we shall." Omega said before drawing the FANG memory from the Duel Driver and slides it into the Joker-Saber.

 _ **"Fang-Saber!"**_

Hou Yao raised a brow as he watched the simple blade began to curve and sharpen from the original form.

'Well, I guess I may need to give myself a promotion.' He thought to himself before dodging the powerful swings from the young kamen rider.

Jumping out of the way and using his mastery of Fire to keep himself a float.

"Impressive, Lord Bowen." Hou Yao said while clapping, before he started to sending waves, streams, and balls of fire.

Some of which Omega had cut through, re-directed, or had taken hits from.

Standing on shaken legs as the last few attacks had done some major damage to his body by exploding so close to where had been standing. Stood Bowen as the Gaia Memories began to flicker, making him phase between his Morphed and De-morphed forms.

"Silver Driver." Omega said before he completely de-morphed, just as he pressed the button on the cracked Gaia Memory.

 _ **"F-FA-FANG!"**_

Came the glitched announcement of the memory, but Bowen ignored it as he focused solely on Hou Yao. Even going as far as to ignore the look of worry on the man's face, though knew very little about Gaia Memories, he knew enough that the boy was reckless.

"Henshin." Bowen said flipping the driver into the active position, even his normal transformation began to have problems as digital chunks of armor were missing. Even around the face plate had small pieces missing.

The sound of three small roars told Hou Yao Long that Bowen had activated his-

 _ **"F-FA-FANG MA-MAXI-MAXIMUM DR-DRIVER-RRRR"**_

Seeing Bowen leap into the Air, Hou Yao promoted himself to a Rook at the Last possible moment before the young lad came down with a vengeance. "RIDER FANG DRILLING KICK!"

seeing the boy spin around until he became a typhoon shaped fang as he delivered the final attack.

Bracing himself for it, Hou Yao was shocked to see that it never came as Bowen over shot him and his Rider Form disappeared in a shower of digital glass.

"... it would seem his is not yet ready." Hou Yao Long said as he turn his back to the child before returning to his Enslavers. "For now at least."

"Dammit!" Bowen yelled as he got up into a kneeling position, before slamming his fists into the ground in his anger, not bothering with fact he had split his knuckles open as blood began to pour. "Why am I so weak? Why could I been born with powers like Sonja or Lerago?"

Silence was his answer as he now began to cradle his injured hands, before letting out a painful roar as it was carried long and far.

Not far from were he sat, stood Rias Gremory, who had a sad look on her face as she witnessed the battle. This would be a big problem as she guessed that the Gaia Memories were either broken or destroyed. "Hold strong Bowen-kun, you will become stronger I just know it."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Kamen-Rider Shroud? Dopant Yin & Yang?

**Hey everyone Megatronus here, giving you a new chapter... though it may be shorter than my normal chapters. Also there are also new Memories listed later on in this chapter, So I will give you a bases of which will do what**

 **first GaiaMemories; there are 26 of these memories, which allows the user to become a Kamen-Rider or a variant of a Rider.**

 **Second; Urunos Memories: there are 24 of these type. Which creates a Dopant (doping agent.)**

 **And the last are the Akuma and Kami memories. But these will come into play later on.**

 **Intro: WBX - Kamen-Rider W.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Kamen Rider** _ **Shroud**_ **?**

 **The** _ **Dopant**_ **: Yin and Yang?**

Bowen made his way home on foot, and since his driver had been damaged beyond his own skill of repair, and knowing only his father could fix something like this made the former rider a bit depressed.

Opening the front door to his home, he announced his return, but was met with silence. While not uncommon it beg the question. Why was the house so quite, he was sure that Lerago would have had the TV on or his games, even Nijitsuki who is hyperactive and refused to sit still would have rushed him in a tackle-hug.

His answer came when he entered the living room, seeing his brother and sister sitting of the love-seat and Nijitsuki sitting in the armchair armchair across from two familiar moped heads of hair. A short hair blonde male and a long hair dark red female.

"Mama? Papa?" Bowen asked fear slipping into his voice, as the two sitting between him and his current tenants.

The first to greet him was 'Papa', a tall build man with short blond hair, deep red eyes, a bit of stubble around the chin, and a pair of small rimmed glasses. (Hellsing: Alexander Anderson but with red eyes.) Wearing a simple dress shirt with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Hello Bowen, surprised to see us?"

The woman was next to great him, the same Sapphire eyes, dark red hair that would be mistaken for black, a narrow pretty face, that made her look she was in her early thirties. But instead of warm greeting she had a disappointing frown marking her beauty. (Gargoyles: human Demona.) "Bowen."

'Yep she is pissed, for fuck sakes.' Bowen thought to himself before glaring at his siblings knowing that they knew before him. "Hey Mama, Papa."

He swore he saw a dark glint in his mother's eye before she rose up from her seat.

"Bowen, may I ask why you have a Yokai in your house?" She asked in a pleasant tone, but from years of living with the former devil. Bowen knew she was Beyond Pissed.

"Well.. you see... The thing is..." He said struggling to find the right words.

"He is my alpha!" Nijitsuki cheered as she jumped over the couch between them and his mother and father. "And I'm his personal Bitch to have when ever he wants."

Bowen felt the blood leave his face, as he saw the horrid look on his mother; who was both shocked and disgusted at what she had heard and his father's dreamy look on his face with a bit of blood leaking from his nose.

'hah fuck me sideways.' He groaned in his head before hiding his face behind his hand.

"Bowen... you and miss Okami have a very disturbing relationship." His mother said in a disapproving tone, while his father stood behind her giving him the thumbs up and a large cheeky smile.

"But we are not-"

"Oh you misunderstand, I'm just Bowen-kun's Beta-bitch. His alpha Bitch is Rias Gremory!" Now it was Bowen who had a look of horror while looking at both his mother and the motor-mouth Nijitsuki. "Yep yep, he had a date with her today after waking up in bed with her naked. I think they must had sex last night since this morning he was shouting for joy!"

Bowen really wished his driver and Gaia memories worked because he would use a Rider-Chop to Nijitsuki's throat to shut her up right now.

"A Gremory and a Yokai?" His mother asked looking to Bowen, who had sent a silent pray for mercy, while this was happening his father's grin grew to an almost face splitting smile.

"That's Ma'boy. I'm so proud of you!" His father said crying tears of joy, before being sent to the floor by an enraged mother.

Sonja and Lerago held each other in fright since they mother was far stronger and far more scarier than their own father.

"I'm scare sister."-"Me too brother, me too." Said the young siblings shaking in fright.

Back to the evil scary mother...

"Listen Mama, it true Rais was naked this morning, but we didn't have sex! For fuck sakes. I'm not even dating her yet!" He said aloud but a silent pause made him nervous.

"Than what pray tell, was she doing in your bed Nude?"

"Short and sweet?" He asked earning a slight nod from his mother. "Join her Peerage by becoming Freelancers, working as her designate 'pawns' for money by eliminating Rogues and Strays; Devils and fallen angels. Later that night she snuck into my bed and she prefers to sleep in the nude... I just found that out today."

"How did I get such a headache for a son, I will never know." Deamona said rubbing her temples to ward off an on coming headache.

"Also... I met you Southern Guardian today." He said shocking her, this time fear was in her eyes. "My ride is just melted scrap now, and my Driver is toast."

Pulling the driver out, showing his mother and father. Both of whom were shocked they son could stand on even footing with one of her pawns. Even the pawns were strong enough to be labeled as ultimate class, and the Southern Guardian; Hou Yao Long. The Fire Demon who who had mastery over all things fire. To see their son was still alive told them that he was lucky just to live after this unfortunate encounter.

"Son, I'm going to fix your driver, and most likely your Gaia Memories, so until then leave the hero work to Sonja and Lerago." Bulder said taking the belt and memories from his eldest child. Before going to the garage to fix them.

While his father was forgiving somewhat, his mother... not so much.

"Bowen, I would like to meet this young lady." Her tone said it all. It wasn't a request it was a demand.

"Yes, Mama." Bowen replied in defeat, knowing it was better to listen than to argue.

The evening proceeded much like it normally would, just that dinner had two places to fill.

-next day-

As the first day of the week was drawing to a close, Bowen sat in the ORC club room, doing everything that was possible to avoid looking at the two women that caused some major headaches.

Rias Gremory and his mother Deamona Odinson formerly Cadivi-Solis, two of the most troublesome women he has ever met.

But the main reason he was feeling the headache coming on was the fact both women were discussing among themselves about minor things.

"So young lady, what exactly is your relationship with my son?" Deamona asked sipping on the tea provided by Rias' queen.

It amused Bowen somewhat from where he stood, as the the Redhead was both blushing and stuttering as she began forming incoherent jumbled words.

"Mama, enough teasing her." Bowen said with a light chuckle, but quickly silenced when his mother sent a sharp look towards him.

"Bowen, I simply ask what exactly is your relationship is between you two." Deamona said simply taking another sip from her tea. "Beside I would like to know about my son's Girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Bowen and Rias yelled in shocked at the same time. While Bowen had a look of horror, Rais looked eager and willing at the though of being in a relationship with him.

"You got to fuc-" He was about to say before he was tossed to the side by an enthusiastic Gremory as she was now standing before his mother with a glimmer in her eye.

"I wouldn't say for sure we could be called Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but it would be an experience I would like to have... _Okaa_ -san." The Crimson beauty said to the Scarlet Mother, who now wore an enduring look.

"So it would, _Reijo_ -san." Deamona said with an almost fox like grin.

 _'Find my happy-place, find my happy-place._ ' Bowen chanted to himself as he wish he could be anywhere but here. But asked his mother to her reason behind this visit. "Mama, was there a point to this visit or was this just a waste of time?"

"Of course, you see due to some... recent events, I find that my boy would need help. So I ask you Rais Gremory, would you aid my stubborn child should he need assistance?" The former Cadivi-Solis asked the Heiress, while Bowen felt ignored by them.

"I'm gonna go..." the eldest child of Deamona said leaving the gossiping women to themselves.

Once outside, Bowen dialed his father's number, only to get a short message about to visit the 'shop' aka the basement.

"What contraption did you create this time Papa?" Bowen asked himself as he began the long walk home. "What I wouldn't give to have a set a wheels again.

-later-

"Hey Papa, what did you need?" Bowen asked as he closed the door. With his father grinning a smile that made him nervous.

"Noting really, just fixed a temporary replacement." His father said as he had an evil grin on his face.

-upstairs-

" _Muha hahaha hahaha haha AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_ Came a bone chilling laugh from down stairs, Nijitsuki looked to her Alpha's younger siblings in worry, only to see them dismissing the villainous laugh from below the floor.

"Um, should be worried?" The Wolf Yokai asked terrified and bothered by what she had heard.

"No. Father is just having a moment." Sonja said reading her book, while Lerago sat on the couch playing a game boy.

"it would be troublesome if you hear mother laughing." Lerago said as he smashed the buttons.

none of this settled the young Yokai's nerves, as she seen Bowen come up from the basement with a blank look on his face.

"Is everything OK, Bowen-sama?" She asked only to see Bowen lazy glare from the side, ignoring her completely.

"Leave me alone." Bowen said harshly as he made his way to his room, but not before saying one last thing. "I will be skipping dinner tonight, father had pissed me off."

Sonja and Lerago knew, Bowen will only address their parents as mother or father if they had angered him greatly. But did not notice a certain driver in his hand as he went upstairs.

"Sure thing brother." Lerago said not wanting to anger his brother further than he already was.

It wasn't long after that Lerago and Sonja had received a message about a level 3 threat.

"Hey sis, should we inform Big brother?" Lerago asked as he was about to go upstairs.

"No, his memories have been severely damaged, and Papa is still working on fixing them." The only daughter of the Odinson family said, just before she left with her brother in tow.

-Factory District-

As Sonja and Lerago arrived at the location of what they assume was a Stray Devil or Rogue Fallen. They were met with the sounds of heavy combat. War cries and screams of pain could be heard.

Coming to an open assembly area in the factory, before the young siblings was a battle between a hooded cloak figure and a small group of Stray Devils. And from the looks of them they were insectiods.

" _Is this all you have you foul beasts."_ Spoke the hooded man, his form completely hidden from view save for a pair of golden lens that flashed an ominous glow.

"What makes you the judge of what we do to these meatbags!?" Came a clicking retort from the group alpha.

" _The infliction you do upon the innocent calls the God of Death to deliver judgment upon the souls of the wicked, and to send the you vile Demons back to hell. And as his agent I will punish your tainted souls."_ The man said as he flipped his cloak to the side, his armor was completely dark grey, with no accents.

 **"Shroud Maximum Driver!"**

 _"Pray for mercy for I will give none."_ The Shrouded Kamen Rider said he waves his cloak around him before gust of violent winds started circulate around him. " _Divine Tempus!"_

And like a bladed cyclone all eight of the insect like Strays were dismembered and the hooded man stood in the center of it all.

 _ **"Claw!"**_

 _ **"Stinger!"**_

Although he heard two sets of feet hitting the ground behind him, the Hooded man didn't give any indication he was surprised by their presence.

Turning slowly to look at them, Kamen-Rider Stinger and Claw were cautious about this new rider.

"Who are you?" Sonja asked raising her twin bladed scythe in a threading manner.

" _I am the Shadow of Death, wrapped within his Shroud of darkness. An agent to deliver justice for the innocent, to case into the Abyss the foul souls and those craven hearted being that call themselves men."_ Standing still, unnerved the younger Odinson siblings. " _You may call me Kamen-Rider_ **Shroud** _."_

spinning his cloak around him in a smooth motion confused Sonja and Lerago as he disappeared before their eyes.

"What the fuck did I just see." Lerago asked in confusion, amazement was evident in his voice only to have his sister shrug her shoulders as she too had no clue as to what had happened.

"Let go home, the others need to know we have a new rider in town." Sonja said bother she and her younger brother made their way home. The thought of an unknown ally or possible enemy here in Kouh City was not a good sign.

-next day-

Bowen sat in the ORC's clubroom, waiting for the other members to arrive since he had joined the club when he became a freelancer for Rais' Peerage. Slowly the group slowly poured into the empty club room.

Bowen glanced up from the book he was reading that his father provided.

 _"GAIA-URANOS MEMORY ENCYCLOPEDIA"_

The book was the listen of all 26 Gaia Memories and all 24 Urunos Memories with the addition of two Giga-memories. the GaiaMemories being;

 **Accel, Berserker, Claw, Dragon, Elemental, Fang, Guardian, Hollow, Inferno, Joker, Key, Linx, Monster, Nemesis, Ocean, Puppet, Queen, Raven, Shroud, Trigger, Utopia, Vector, Weather, Xtreme, Yesterday, and finally Zone.**

The twenty-four Urunos Memories are;

 _Yang, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Lambda, Kappa, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tua, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, and Yin._

With the addition of:

 _ **KAMI**_ and _**AKUMA**_.

'Hmm in total there must be at least fifty-two memories in total...' Bowen thought to himself as he skimmed through the book, though he didn't look up from his book he could feel a glare from his side, looking from the corner of his eye he saw the reason.

Issei, the so called Oppai-King of the pervy-trio. The boy was glaring at Bowen from where he sat, what Bowen didn't know was the fact that the female-persuasion of the front seemed to flock around the former Kamen-Rider. Not that the former rider knew that. He was to engrossed in the book to care. But the stink eye was beginning to pissed him off a bit though.

"If you have something to say, say it." Bowen said giving the gear user the evil eye, as he went back to reading about the effects of the other memories and so on.

"Why are you here? Trying to horn in on my dream?" The Burnette challenged as he kept his glare on the former rider.

"Your dream?" Asked the Ravenette confused as to what the boy mentioned.

"My dream to be a Harem-King." The boy said proudly, before he was slugged in the face by an irritated Bowen, who was no nursing a swollen fist.

"Give up, your dream is both pathetic and impossible for someone like you." Bowen said as he went back to sitting on the coach, just as a silver haired girl sat beside him eating an oversized cookie.

"chocolate chip peanut butter?" He asked getting a small nod from the girl, before he slipped one from the plate, taking a bite from the tasty treat. much to the girl's annoyance at seeing her treats being taken by this unknown male. "Tastes pretty damn good... I should bring some of my triple chocolate almond cookies next time."

He had unknowingly made the girl beside turn her head so fast it was a blur to everyone else, as hope sparkled in her amber colored eyes.

"Bowen-kun, may I ask why you are here since 'that' happened?" Rias asked unknowingly causing some of the group to think of more adult themed activities between them.

"I was bored so I came here to see what your Peerage consist of... of the ones I see... four of the three of the five are adaptable, while I hazard a guess that the four is some what skilled, and the last..." Bowen said turning his gaze to the only Burnette in the room. "Is pathetically terrible. Even with his gear I can kick his unholy ass from here to hell and heaven and back."

Issei face faulted, while the others hid their amusement behind choked laughter, Rias was one that hid her amused grin and laugh behind her hand, but schooled her features before turning to one of her Freelancers.

"Then how about a little match between the two of you?" She dared him, knowing he had his devil pride, even if his was a half-breed.

"Fine, what are the stakes?" He asked standing up and closing his book, eyeing the redhead from the side as he put his book away.

"If you lose, you must accompany Issei in his duties as a devil. No questions or complaints." Rias offered his first choice.

"And if I win?" Bowen questioned a little unsure of what she might be planning.

"You get to pick what you would like, if you win." She said confidently taking a long sip of her tea, knowing that her Five Pawn piece would win.

"Alright. if I win, you and I will have an actual date this time." Bowen said watching the young Heiress as she spat a mouthful of tea out in surprise at his offer.

"F-fine. So the terms have been set, now let goes and begin the match." Rias side as she ported everyone in the room to an area were they could battle without property damage issues.

-Query Pit-

Standing a few feet away from Issei, the eldest half-breed child of Deamona and Bulder Odinson. The Fire in his eyes was unlike any the others have ever seen.

"I was saving this for later, but why not now." Bowen said with a mischievous grin. As he pulled out a memory.

Rais who had seen both memories, new this wasn't a Gaia Memory.

"A Urunos Memory." She spoke to herself though the others of the group had heard her.

 **"YANG!"**

The dark voice announced, as Bowen was soon covered in silver and blue armor.

"I'm ready when you are, Haisho-hentai." Mocked the newly formed warrior.

"A Kamen RIDER?!" Issei yelled in shock as the man stood in front of him.

"Wrong... I am Dopant: YANG!" Yang said as he summoned a khakkhara, that held six silver rings.

"Dopant?" The gear user question as it was unknown to him what a Dopant was.

"Shall we begin?" Asked the Dopant before he blurred from sight, only striking Issei in the stomach with the pummel of the khakkhara.

Falling to his knees, Issei was shocked at how fast 'Yang' could move, as all he and everyone else could see was a blur. He didn't have time to even think as he was flipped into the air by a heavy kick to the ribs.

"You're a devil with a Sacred Gear. Use it!" Yang yelled as he rejected the Yang memory, revertingback to his human form, before switching the memory.

 **"YIN!"**

Seeing a new Dopant standing there in a black and blue color scheme was something else, Rais was worried, it wasn't worry for her Pawn. It was for her crush. She knew what a Urunos Memory could do to a person if they don't have a strong will.

"GATHERING SHADOW!" Yin called out as a large sphere of dark energy began to circle around his palms, before he whispered his attack. "Shadow... Breaker."

Unlike the destruction spells of the Bael family, twelve orbs shot out and struck all around Issei and exploded chasing the dragon carrier to scream out in pain.

"Useless." Yin said before turning around and walked toward Rais and her little group. Before a small grunting noise drew his attention back to where Issei had once stood.

Turning around, Yin gave an grunt of both amusement and approval.

"About time, now show me... Unleash the dragon." Yin said with a sadistic cheer.

 _ **"I, who am about to awaken,**_

 _ **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**_

 _ **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**_

 _ **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**_

 _ **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!**_ "

Yin was ecstatic, he now had someone he could fight at full power and not both about killing them.

Drawing out a pure black sword with white wrapping around the handle, Yin was almost grinning beneath the helm.

"Come at me Crimson Spawn!" Bowen yelled in a crazed manner as he charged toward the red dragon themed Knight.

"Rrraaaaaagh!" Was his replay as blade met claws, and vice versa.

"Shadow Forge!" Yin yelled as he summoned a mass of shadows which warped and twisted around him creating a small orb of pure darkness. Before he took aim toward the dragon knight. "Dark Nova."

Like a torrent of unrelenting force of darkness racing toward issie in his scaled mail, Rias was just about ready to stop the fight before she witnessed something which was said to be impossible.

Issei's gear was absorbing Bowen's attack, everything was being sacked into the green gemstones.

" _Transfer complete... BOOST!"_

"Yes, come at me Issei! Come at me with everything you have!" Yin yelled as he stood there awaiting the dragon user to attack.

"Twice Critical; Dark Nova!" Came the unison shout from both Issei and Ddraig.

Yin stood there completely relaxed before he swatted the attack away like a harmless fly, the others watched as Yin slapped the attack away which struck one of the Cliffside and disintegrate a large bowl size dugout in it's aftermath.

Yin cranked his neck to the side as he rolled his shoulders.

"Nice ability, firing my attack back with twice the power, but you know the saying... anything times zero will always be zero." Yin said before he phased forward and appeared in front of Issei and slashed at him with his sword.

Stubbing back from the attack, the crimson knight didn't know what had happened it was like the moment the blade touched him he felt his power draining.

"Ah, so you noticed?" Bowen asked as he held his blade in a sophisticated manner. "The sword is known as 魂の酒飲み(Tamashii no Sakenomi); the Drinker of Souls. It will consume your health and magic to replenish my reserves, and thus will make you weaker as time goes on, the more my blade comes into contact with you the weak you get and the stronger I become."

This unnerved the scaled warrior as it reminded the dragon of another whom had a similar power.

"I'm waiting Issei." Yin said mockingly as he gave an unsophisticated shrug which seemed like a frustrated sigh.

"Boost! Boost! BOOST! BOOST! _**BOOST!**_ " The voice of Ddraig announced as their power began to skyrocket in the face of their foe. "Dragon Booster; hyperbeam!"

A red beam of concentrate magic flew toward Bowen, who chose to block it with his sword, which pushed him back a long the ground, until he had his back against the Cliffside wall.

"Now, this is what I wanted." Yin said as he discarded his now useless blade which digitized itself until he reforms it's later. Choosing to run at the crimson knight, Yin swatted away the smaller blasts of magickan that the Burnette was hurling towards the Dopant.

"This!" Bowen yelled out as he drew his arm back letting it become consumed in dark energy.

"Is!" Issei roared as the booster gear began to glow brightly.

" _ **IT!"**_ The two yelled at the same time as they threw their punches to each other, which soon exploded with a mix of energy and magic.

Rais and the others shielded themselves as best they could from the shock waves from the vast conflicting powers battling each other for dominance.

In the end they where shocked to see issue still standing, with Bowen on his knees. Rias felt her heart being grip in fear at the thought of Bowen being hurt. And was about to move until she saw Issei's armor being blowed away with Bowen slowly standing up, dusting off his shoulder off.

"You did good kid, but you are about till too weak." Bowen said before turning on his heel, facing Rias and gave a charismatic bow. "I do hope you enjoyed the show, milady."

Everyone was shocked to see Bowen almost unharmed if the singed bits of armor was anything to go by, where as Issei was now laying face down unconscious, His cloths were torren to shreds, and his body was covered in cuts.

Walking away, Bowen made it just twenty feet before he collapsed, he would have hit face first if it had not been for Rais who had caught him in mid fall.

"You truly are an angel under that devil mask." Bowen said before everything went black.

-...-

 _Announcer:_

 _Bowen has now become a Dopant,_

 _and can face off against Issei in Scale Mail._

 _Though a question still remains..._

 _Who Is Kamen-Rider:_

 **Shroud** _?_

 _Find out next time!_

 _Outro: MMPR ending theme._


	6. The Love She Yearned For

**Hey everyone, it's Megatronus here giving you the next chapter to...**

 **Masked Rider x Devil Heiress.**

 **Anyway, the style of how Dopant Yin and Yang look are similar to Nasca and Weather. With slight changes.**

 **Yang looks like the Nasca dopant with a mostly silver and very little light blue, and uses a monk's staff instead of a sword.**

 **Yin looks like the Weather Dopant, but mostly black and little grayish white, the weapon he uses is a sinister looking sword. (Dark dragon blade from Ninja Gaiden.)**

 **Chapter Five.**

 **The Love she yearned for**

 **Was given by the Exile Prince.**

We find Bowen sitting on the roof of the old academy building, reading more on the Gaia and Urunos Memories. More importantly the Yin and Yang memories.

 _Yin Urunos Memory; amplifies the user's darkness or evil side while increasing the use of meta(the energy that both Riders and Dopant use) and physical capabilities. in a abstract sense, the holder of this particular memory will turn into a dark counter part of themselves._

"..." A silent Humm from the Dopant was that could be heard as Bowen sat there think over what he had learned, before he thought it was just him being himself. But that was not the case.

 _Yang Urunos Memory; like it's counterpart, this unique memory bring out the persons more lighter side, while still maintaining a dark presences. But unlike the Yin's ability to increase its meta and physical prowess, instead it will increase both a mental state and reflexes to compensate for the lack of strength and meta abilities._

'So that moment of speed wasn't an act of power... but a moment of reflex?' Bowen thought to himself as he flipped through the book until he found something...

 _Gemini Urunos Mode._

A combination of both the Yin and Yang memories, but for him to achieve this he would need a double Urunos driver. Not a Gaia driver. But there wasn't a description or any kind of notes for this form.

"I should look into this. " He muttered to himself as he closed the book and leaped off the four story building like it was nothing landing with ease.

Ever since he used the Yin Urunos Memory, he felt his body become stronger. Both in his Dopant and his human forms. Since before he had the physical condition of a sword school star athlete, but now he had one on par with an Olympic athlete.

He had no doubt that if he continues to use the power of the Yin memory... he would destroy himself from the inside-out.

Making his way to open space to see the full extent of his strength, he came a cross Rais sitting by a small lake by the school. She had her hair tied back, with oval-shaped glasses reading a book, she chooses to wear a plain shirt and snug jeans.

Unknown to the redhead, the emerald green orbs that racked themselves along her stunning form.

"If there was any proof that Devils were once angels... this is it." He said as he made his way toward the lake, choosing to let the girl read.

Once he was standing by the lake, Bowen began to go through he stances. His mother and father had made sure his siblings and along with himself were taught martial arts.

Sonja was taught wushu and Shaolin kung fu, Lerago took judo and karate, while he himself learned Maui thai, tiger kung fu, tai-chi, tae kwon do, and combat SamBo. But usually fell back on taichi when fighting, as it had more of a fluid motions.

Unknown to him he had gain Rais' attention as she watched him move, every kick and punch were precise. No movement was wasted, all the while he kept his eyes closed to the world around him.

The biggest shock came when Bowen channeled his meta in his fist before releasing it in a singular punch which caused the small lake to part for a moment or so.

But what shocked was what his attack to the form of, it was a golden oriental dragon. It had coiled itself around the young half-breed it's head poised where his attacking fist was while it wrapped itself forming a mock yin-yang symbol. Before it was launched separating the small lake for a split moment, before the waters came crashing in on one another.

Rais knew that this power wasn't demonic in nature, but held the same energy as the meta the Gaia-Urunos memories held. If Bowen was able to tap into this power when he was human... than would this mean he was stronger when he became a Dopant or maybe a Kamen-Rider?

Her musing was cut short when Bowen flicked her forehead.

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" Bowen asked standing up right with his hands in his pockets, nodding her head silently she closed her book and followed him.

-Meddy's-

'Mendy's, eh. Wendy's rip-off... but the burgers still are good.' Bowen thought to himself as he bit into the triple lair patty.

Rais wasn't so much a fan of the greased food, so she chose a normal burger.

Once they were down Bowen looked at Rais, who returned to reading her book. But known to her Bowen was looking too intently towards her.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked a little annoyed at his strong gaze.

Not bothering to say a word, Bowen leaned to side. Being extremely close for Rais' comfort.

Taking her chin in his hand, gently turned her head to face him. It was to much for the young devil as thoughts of what she believe he might would happen, before she felt him dab her cheek with a napkin.

Embarrassment was all she could feel, she had some of the burger sauce left on her cheek. She cursed herself when she believed he would have kissed her, only to whip her face like some toddler.

But her mind shut down when pulled her in for a true kiss.

Her face went so red that her face could blend in with her crimsom hair, she could almost feel steam coming off from her head.

Unknown to her Bowen did this because of how some of less than favorable characters had been glancing to her. He knew what he did would hurt her... but he didn't want her to become scared by the actio-

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch the dead weight, and have some fun with a real man." Came cock come on, the 'boy' standing in front of their table was a tall guy, 6'3-6'5. With spiked green hair, and brown eyes. Compared to Bowen's 6'1, slicked back redish-black hair, and green eyes.

"Walk away kid, for your own good." Bowen said as he wrapped an arm around Rais, who felt her heart flutter from his actions.

"Me a kid?" The boy asked with dark laugh, before he gripped Bowen the the collar of his shirt. "You got some guts talking to me like that, don't you know who I am?"

"To be kind no, and to honest; I don't really give a fly fuck." Bowen said be from wrapped his fingers around the kids hand.

What was heard next was a loud snapping noise, the kid stumbled back in shock and pain as he so that his entire hand was twisted around completely at the wrist. It was so painful he couldn't even scream out in pain.

"I gave you a warning kid." Bowen said standing up, turning to Rais for a quick moment. "head back, I'm going to teach the _**boy**_ the difference between men with class, and boys with swag."

Nodding silently, dragged the shocked victim to a deserted park. Followed by the kid's little troop.

"You fucken fuck! Don't you know who I am?! I am Konji Sokanju, the son of Haitsuji Sokanju head of Kouh's Yakuza family!" Yelled the injured lad, before he was sent flying with a simple throw.

"You can be the son of God and the Devil, and I still would kick your ass." Bowen said before taking off his biker jacket, letting the cool air hit his bare arms and somewhat exposed chest thanks to his black tank top. "Now, I'm going to do something your mother's and fathers should have done the moment you dropped out your mother's shriveled up cents."

Flexing his muscles a tad bit, Bowen punched a near by tree which had now had a hole blow clean through.

"I'm gonna give you boys a good ol' fashion Licken*." Bowen said as he cracked his knuckles, which terrified the young men even more.

Over the next hour the seven men plus the injured boy laid on the ground, with bruises and broken/dislocated limbs. And Bowen stand on a bench enjoy a nice cigarette.

These boys would be in the hospital for the next few days, and he broke their hands and jaws so they were unable to tell people of what happened.

Ashing the last of smoke, he left to go meet up with Rias... which was pointless as she appeared out of nowhere and held onto his arm.

"Arcades, Anime store, or a Movie?" He asked unsure of what she wanted to do.

"A movie sounds nice." She said, as she held his hand in hers.

Over the next few hours Bowen could say he had enjoyed his time with Rais, but after she left, Bowen went for a walk in the same park he delivered his punishment onto those bratty kids.

Only to stop as a group of twenty stepped out from behind trees and other hiding areas.

"Cock-fucken-roaches, every fucken one of them." Bowen hissed at his own displeasure, before pulling out both Urunos Memories. "Wells let's see if I can end this infestation, quickly."

 **"Yin!" "Yang!"**

"Henshin." Bowen said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

 **"Union!"**

Standing in a Dopant version of his double form, Bowen looked at the now frighten men.

"Pray to God for safety, for the Devil has come reap your souls." Bowen said as he summoned both the staff and the sword.

The Yakuza members didn't stand a chance as they were cleaved in half or had been impaled by the staff or sword.

"That was boring." Bowen said as he dispelled his weapons, thought thanks to years of training Bowen was able to dodge a surprised attack. "Who the hell?!"

"Greetings, Lord Bowen." Said a young woman, who looked to be roughly in her mid twenties or her early thirties. Along with another a large male.

"Bastet, Deamona Cadivi-Solis' former king's bishop." Bowen said looking to the woman with short bowel cut black heir, a decent C-cup, and beautifully toned legs, she was a westren Yokai Neko, before he looked to her former human partner. "Imhotep, queen's Bishop. Do I have my work cut out for me."

"In deed you have, young master." The former Egyptian Priest said give a small bow.

"So what does a sand rat(fucken brat!) and a necromancer want with me, I thought Dahaka made it clear not to pick a fight." Bowen said omitting the fact he fought Yao Long.

"That he has, but a little fire slitter told us you no longer have use of your GaiaMemories, imagine our surprise when we see our young prince using UrunosMemories." He said before pulling out his own.

 **"Nu: Necrositheos!(greek; death god)"**

 **"Gamma: Gatathea! (Gk: Cat goddess)"**

"Oh fuck me." Bowen said to himself, but was loud enough for them to hear.

"Maybe when you're older cutey." Said Bastet as she giggled, as she placed the UrunosMemory in the center of her chest, between her luscious breasts. As she transformed into her Egyptian goddess name sake, she had large claws with a sex yet deadly body. Her face was that of a female Panther.

Imhotep simple placed his in the center of his forehead where the mind's eye was, turning himself into a decaying corpse. (The Mummy; Imhotep pre-human form.)

"Ooh sssh-"

"You said it." Imhotep said with a larger than normal grin, as he punched the young Dopant through the forest.

Tumbling until he came to a rough stop, Bowen picked himself up, as he did so he felt his mind race a thousand miles in a single moment, he could also feel his muscles flowing at an accelerated rate. So much so that it was far more painful than crashing through the trees he had just went through.

" _ **Fuuuuuuurrrraaaaaaaggh**_!" Came the pain filled roar as Imhotep and Bastet came across the young man.

"Looks like the Yin and Yang are fighting for control." The former priest said as he crossed his arms looking down upon the young man.

"What should we do?" Bastet asked in worry, as she kneeled beside the pain induced man as pain was all he could feel, before he fell unconcensus due to the pain. "He is our young prince, after all... if we are to ever gain our freedom and become lady Deamona's servants he need to defeat _**him**_."

"I know, what Dahaka foreseen is for him to obtain the legendary memory... the Omega Memory. But for him to do so he need to learn the synchro-ultimate drive." The zombie themed priest said as looked down at the young man. "I see why Achilles felt threatened. The boy's will is greater than our demonic powers. A fine master if there ever was one."

Bastet could only nod, she could feel the boy's power grow, though it would only be from the memories and not the demonic bloodline in his veins.

"We should leave, before he awakens." Imhotep said as he withdrew his UrunosMemory, reverting back to his human form, along with Bastet. "You coming?"

"I will in a bit..." She said not looking back to her fellow bishop, Imhotep knew why she was staying behind longer.

"I see, he has grown to a fine man hasn't he," He said turning back to leave. "That godson of your's?"

"Yes... he has." Bastet said with a small smile before she kissed the boy's brow. "You keep growing strong Bowen-kun, I want us to be a family like we use to be."

Standing up Bastet quickly followed behind Imhotep, back to where their hidden base was.

-later-

Awakening from his short coma, Bowen stood to his feet. He felt different... stronger, faster, better than he ever been before. Flexing his hand he had summoned an orb of meta faster then before, he took aim to a small area and threw the golf ball size orb to his target.

The effect was that a large creator of 10 meters in diameter, there was no explosion, no kaboom. Just a vacuum silence, before the area vanished.

"... Bowen, likes." Bowen said with a crazed grin hidden behind his Dopant helm.

Taking the memories out, Bowen was surprised to see he had grown 7 inches in height, he had twice the muscle mass then he did before, feeling somewhat concerned about more vulnerable part of himself he quickly checked to find it grew... three inches. Bringing him up to a full 10.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I'm hung like a bull!" Bowen cheered with pride and joy, as his 'Pride and Joy' was in the 'BIG' leagues now. "There is a God... and a devil."

Unknown to him, he had an on looker standing on top a tree, cased in a cloak.

"Grow stronger, Bowen Thoranir Odinson. for the Shroud wishes to see who has the stronger will, the Shroud or the Omega?" Said the Shroud as he disappeared much like he had in front of Sonja and Lerago.

As the unknown witness calmed down he felt the presence and the intent.

"... am I strong enough?" Bowen questioned himself as he knew there will always be someone stronger than himself. "Fuck it. If I'm not strong yet, I will become stronger."

Little did he know that his UrunosMemories fused into a single memory. The Union UrunosMemory which now was just a yin-yang symbol. (Display picture shows it.)

Knowing that he might have a long way to go, he closed to leave. After all tonight had been a very busy night.

But he was not fated for such a calm evening, as he picked up sounds of battle.

-elsewhere close by-

Coming onto a scene, Bowen found Issei engaged in a fight with another crow.

"Tonight is just no my night." He ground as he leaped towards Issei pushing the newly turned devil out of harms way, as a spear of light pasted over them just nicking Bowen in the leg, while not fatal, it was going to be annoyance later.

"Damn pervert, I thought you would be smart enough to know when there was a trap." Bowen said as he stood up, smacking the Burnette in the head, how in turned whined at the Ravenette's brutal behavior. "You should be lucky I was close by."

Turning his attention to the tranche coated Fallen, Bowen could almost smell the stink rolling off the man.

"State your business in Gremory territory." Bowen said looking at the angle, since he had looked up who had controlled this area, he was not surprised when Angels... fallen angels to be precise, offen roost in devil controlled lands than their Holy brethren's lands.

"Oh? Is this area under their domain?" The man asked playing coy to the young men before them.

"You know damn well it is, from the moment you had set your roost in these lands." Bowen stated as he glared at the fallen, how had yet to introduce himself. "I am Bowen Thoranir Odinson, Son of Bulder Alexander Odinson and Deamona Lilithia Odinson San Cadivi-Solis, Freelancing Pawn to Rais Sehkmet Gremory, My King. Now may I have your name before I run you through?"

The look on the fallen's face was sonic, but having been trained to be a warrior for. A young age, Bowen could see the the man's eyes open slightly in shock.

'FUCK! THE CHILD OF THAT BITCH IS HERE?!' Came the terrifying thought but he showed no outward emotion, though he settled for a couple smile and a small bow. "I am Dohnaseek, twenty-fourth seat of Lord Azazel's army. I am honored to be in your presence. _Lord_ Odinson."

Seeing the insult, Bowen pulled his new created UrunosMemory.

 **"Union!"**

Transforming in to his Double Dopant form, Bowen stood there looking to the fallen angel.

"I hope you lived a life without regrets." Bowen said as he stood in front of Issei, monk and shinobi halves glared at the fallen. "For you will not live pass this night."

"Cocky brat." Dohnaseek muttered as he summoned his spear of light. Before he threw the spear only for the Dopant warrior to slap the weapon away like it was an annoying pest.

"If that was your best, I pity you." The Dopant said as he summoned his shadow saber, vanishing from view only to appear before the fallen angel, scaring the man as he felt the cold Steel pressed against his neck.

Flinching from the contact Dohnaseek was prepared to meet his end, if not for an untimely arrival.

"Bowen-kun, cease you blade at once." Rais ordered as Bowen stopped perfectly at her command, making the fallen silently send a word of thanks to which ever deity saved him from his demise. "I am truly sorry about that, Bowen-kun and Issei are both new and have not been educated about the small treaty we of the Gremory have set up with Azazel-dono."

Getting an small nod of understanding from the angel, as the blade had yet to leave from where it had stopped.

"Bowen-kun, sheath you sword, there is no need." Rais said to her Freelancer, who gave an annoyed grunt as the sword disappeared into black smoke, like it had never been there.

"Rias." Was all Bowen said as he de-morphed back to his human form, give the redhead a slight nod in greeting her, as he began to walk out of the park. "I do hope you enjoy our date my lady, for it might be a while before we could do so again."

Seeing Bowen disappear in a warp in space and time, Rias could only guess it was the effects of using the UrunosMemory in his possession. Before turning her attention back to the old crow and her new Pawn. She couldn't help but feel exhausted with her new 'pawns' and their unsurprising neck for getting in trouble.

-with bowen-

Appearing outside of the old school building, Bowen gave a dry laugh that he instinctively teleported himself to Rais' base of operations.

"Eh, will wonders ever cease?" He said to himself as he made his way to the clubroom.

Once he arrived Bowen laid himself out on the large fancy couch, he suscumed to sleep as his body went through a great deal over the last 5 hours.

-unknown amount of time later-

Waking up in an unfamiliar room and laying in a sinfully comfortable bed, with an very very familiar weight laying on his chest.

Looking down, Bowen saw crimson tassels spread across his chest. A cutesy snores told him that his bed-mate was still sleeping, feeling firm and tender orbs pressing themselves against his torso while his hand had traveled during the night and was kneading her taut rear.

As his mind began to list all the positives of what he was experiencing, before the first con came dancing across the forefront of his mind.

Cranking his neck a bit higher he seen the con standing proudly like the great tower of Babylon.

'Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!' he roared within his mind as his morning tower was painfully hard and the sinfully sweet touch of the woman beside him was causing him even more destress. 'Oh dear sweet and merciful God, if you will please listen to my plea. I beg you don't let this temptress of the Gremory family roll over on top of me. For I believe I might not have the strength to resist such sinful temptation... amen.'

Sadly God did not hear or even acknowledged the young man's plea, as the young woman that once laid beside him had moved her self on top of him, making him feel her warm heat that radiating from her lower lips on to his thrombin member, her plump breasts pressing against his chest.

Feeling the speed of his own heart beat increase to dangerous levels, Bowen looked dared not moved save for the shallow breaths he took.

"Mmmhm... Bowen-kun... harder." Came the mumblings of the crimson Beauty sleeping peacefully on top of him. "Deeper, Bowen-kun... I want to feel you deeper."

'Oh for fuck sakes, she is having a fucken wet dream and I'm going to suffer a case of blue balls.' Bowen ranted in his mind as he was tempted to either throw the girl off of himself or claim the girl as his own. 'Fuck it.'

Looking at the girl who was now resting upon his chest, Bowen stroked the loose strains of hair away letting him see the angelic beauty that was born into a life of devilhood.

"Rais, wake up." Bowen said surprising himself with how gentle his voice sounded as he tried to invoke the young maiden from her slumber, only for her to moan her dissatisfaction as she nestled herself on top of the young half-breed.

Annoyed that she refused to wake, Bowen did the only thing he could think of.

- _ **SLAP!-**_

A undignified scream erupted from the once sleeping girl, who now was wide awake and had the look of shock and betrayal. As she nursed the tanned hand print on the left side of her rear.

"What was that for?!" She asked loosing her once dignified etiquette, as she glared at the young man.

"You didn't get up when i asked you to." He said getting up, perfectly hiding his morning problem... or so he thought.

"So the fact you have erectition, has nothing to due with the situation?" She asked with a sly look on her beautiful face.

Turning around, Bowen now had Rais leaning against the wall, his arms were placed at either side. While he did not physically restrained her, she could feel that primal instinct telling her to submit to him, while she didn't listen to this subtle message, she didn't refuse his overall presence.

"... you may look like, walk like, even sound like an angel, but you are simply a devil preying upon the weak wills of mortals... a temptress with an unending desire, which can and will never be satisfied." Bowen said as their faces was barely a few inches away from each other, he would be lying if he said he never felt temptation to kiss the girl.

Looking up, Rais felt she seen those electric green eyes for the first time. She could feel her heart leap and bound at the sight of those emerald eyes.

"Bowen-kun..." was she said the the small gap between them was shorten as she leaned closer to the boy of her growing effection.

Without any further warning, Bowen was kissed by the girl he had tried to intimidate into leaving him alone, and was shocked to see the girl bringing him into a passionate kiss.

He would have lost himself, if he did not have a stray thought.

'What if...'

Pulling himself away from the girl, who now wares a hurt expression upon a face that he felt should never know that certain look.

"Rais... put some cloths on." He said turning his head slightly so he wouldnt look upon such a flawless gem.

Leaving the room, Bowen closed the door to lean against the opposing wall.

"This is... not what I had planned." Bowen mused to himself, but couldn't stop him mind from wondering to the girl just behind the door.

She was more than just his employer, more then just a snobby nosed brat, he could tell she didn't do what she did just because she felt like it. It was a throw of some random act... there was more than just a raw last behind that kiss, it was true passion that drew her to him and him to her.

'Troublesome woman.' "haha." He thought to himself before letting a small chuckle escape him.

Maybe... just maybe, she was more than what he thought of her.

"Bowen-kun?" Asked the redhead as she opened the door, dressed in a simple but also beautiful dress.

 _ **To be Continued**_


	7. Eight Immortal Sorcerers

**Hey everyone, today is the day you get to see, all eight of Bowen's mother's former pawns. I do hope you enjoy and leave some reviews and likes, eh?**

 **But first let listed off who we already know of Deamona's former Peerage.**

 **Queen: Dahaka**

 **Bishops: Imhotep, Bastet**

 **Knights: Achilles, ?**

 **Rooks:?, ?**

 **Pawns: Hou Yao Long(QR-P), Shui Nushen(QKn-P), Mo Yan(QB-P), Feng Nushen(Q-P), Jinshu Shen (K-P), Yanjiang (KB-P), Bingqi (KKn-P) & finally Leiyu (KR-P)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Exile Prince**

 **and**

 **The Eight Demon Sorcerers.**

OK, today wasn't what he would call a relaxing one, he never felt so uncomfortable before in his life, the silence was deafening, the tension between Rais and himself was clearly not a very good one, nor was it entirely bad either.

It was damn awkward to say the least, he didn't bother to say anything as he knew he had nothing to say, not at the moment anyway.

"Bowen-kun, are we...?" She asked trailing off at the end, hoping that maybe he he returned her still growing feelings.

"Rais, we known each other for what? A month maybe month an half?" Bowen asked as he himself was sightly unsure if getting involved with the girl would be a good idea. "What is to say that what you are feeling is just a momentary thing, and once you had your fill you will cast me aside for something better?"

"That not True!" Rais declared as she stood up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

Bowen was unphased by her reaction, he simply had a stoic expression as sipped on his coffee.

"Listen, Devils will out live humans, he'll you will out live as half-breed like myself by centuries if not millenia. Another thing is that Devils lose interest in things like love faster, a few years or even a decade or so, and they will seek out something or someone new to sate their desires." Bowen said as he held a small smile. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in you. Though again how long would it be, before you will lose your 'love' for me and find comfort In another's arms?"

Seeing that he was basically stating the most common thing amongst higher class Devils. As most have had intimate relations with their Peerage, her father being one of them. But she help but believe she wouldn't turn out be like that.

"Bowen-kun, I know... that devil's nature will cause some distrust and even the belief of us not being loyal. But please know I promise that I will be by your side until the end." She said confidently as she looked Bowen straight in the eyes.

Looking over her teal colored eyes, Bowen could tell she ment every word she said.

"Fine... but let me think on it. Deciding to have a girlfriend now is a big decision. I will let you know later today." Bowen said as he got up and left a slightly depressed girl behind.

-few hours later-

Bowen was in the middle of the city square, checking out what the vendors were selling, until he felt a flow of dark energy not far from him.

"Well... I must have some really bad luck." Bowen mused to himself aloud, as he turned to see eight individuals, five females and three males. "The Eight Immortal Demon Sorcerers... what do I owe for this displeasure?"

"We meet again, Lord Bowen." Greeted Yao Long as he Bowen the traditional Chinese way along with his companions.

"Yao Long, Yanjiang, Mo yan, Leiyu, Shui, Feng, Bingqi, Jinshu. Great half my mother's Peerage is here and they are all combative magicians. Just my fuck ing luck." Bowen muttered to himself, before he drew out his Union memory. "Let's skip the talking and go right to the slug-fest, shall we?"

 **"Union!"**

Bowen quickly transformed into his yin-yang Dopant form, summoning the dark saber to defense. But he almost lost his grip when he saw the eight pull out UrunosMemories.

 **"Weather!"**

Leiyu stabbed the memory into his ear as he transformed into the Weather Dopant, he chose to say little as he carried his neutral nature, but lightning danced at his finger tips.

 **"Lava!"**

Hou Yao Long, stabbed his memory into his inner forearm, transforming into a magma based creature like being.

 **"Iceage!"**

Bingqi giggled as she placed the memory at the back of her neck, transforming into a woman like goddess made of ice and snow.

 **"Metal!"**

Jinshu, stabbed his exposed shoulder, morphing into a man made of iron and steel.

 **"Jewel!"**

Mo yan, exposed the upper part of her left breast, while letting out a sexual moan as she transformed into the crystalline being made of Diamonds.

 **"Heat!"**

Yanjiang, pressed her heat memory to her naval. Transforming into a fire themed goddess.

 **"Cyclone!"**

Feng smirked as she let the memory sink into her palm.

 **"Luna!"**

Shui, had transformed into a golden goddess, while she used her arms as whips striking the ground with enough force to break it.

Standing off against them, Bowen knew he was both out matched and out gunned at this point.

" _Halt, Craven Dogs."_ Came a voice from above as a cloaked man stood beside the young man. " _It is unsporting, for eight highly trained warriors to fight a single combatant."_

"Who the bloody fuck are you?" Asked 'Metal' pointing a large iron club at the hooded man.

" _I am that walk the valley of Death, Hidden in the shadows of the night. I am the harbinger of Justice, the vanquisher of the unjust, Staker of the Craven, Slayer of evil."_ The cloak rider said as he pulled back the hem of his hood, revealing a skull like helm golden optic lenses.(AN: kamen rider skull but without the teeth pattern.) " _I am Kamen-Rider_ : _**Shroud**_."

Bowen looked to the man beside him, he felt this man's power before, but couldnt place it to anyone he knew.

 _"Omega, would you be open to a temporary partnership. Until we send these foolish souls into the Abyss?"_

Taking a second or so, Bowen nodded his accord.

" _Excellent."_ Shroud said as he drew out a small combat knife. " _Then let the games begin!"_

-Immortals by Fall out boy-

As the two rushed the opposing eight. Bowen ended up taking Metal, Weather, Lava, and Iceage with him to a more open area, away from the the more populated city square.

While Shroud took the remaining four, Jewel, Cyclone, Heat, and Luna.

"show me the power of the Four Gates Guardians!" Bowen yelled as he phased from there sight but was countered by Metal's staff, was forced to leap away as Lava and Iceage channelled their respective attacks towards he once stood.

"... this will be fun." Bowen said as he sent a wave of dark and light energy outwards, knocking Lava and Iceage off balance.

"Lord Bowen, you improved tremendously since our last encounter. I wonder... why is that?" Hou Yao asked as a molten rock ball was growing in his hand, while weather began covering their small area in a heavy mist. Iceage even started to lower the temperature drastically letting ice and snow to form around them.

"You should ask the Bishops." Bowen said shortly, but quickly focused on Metal as he swung the iron club down upon him, causing Bowen to fall to his knee as he blocked the devastating strike. "And you... jinshu... are beginning to annoy me."

 **"Union Maximum Driver!"**

"DOUBLE CHAOS!" Bowen yelled as both his Yin and Yang counterparts began to separate, until the former Yin and Yang Dopant stood in Bowen's place.

"Prepare for your elimination." Yin said as he summoned two shadow sabers, before he began to sink into his shadow.

"Enlightenment, is your last great journey." Yang said as he summoned his staff of light, before a blinding white light flashed and temporarily blinded the four handing among the mist.

"Dammit!" Metal cursed out loud as he rubbed his eyes trying regain his vision, though once his vision returned, he saw both Yin and Yang standing before him. "What the fuck?"

"Taking out the small fry, that way it serves a purpose." Yin said as he became a black mist, letting Metal's Iron Club pass harmlessly through him.

"Indeed, though it would be better to take them out quickly, instead of toying with him... Yin." The lighter side of Bowen said as he thruster the pummel into Metal's gut, while the darker aspect appeared behind the metal warrior and slashed him across back in an 'X' shape making Jinshu to fall to his knees.

holding himself up barely on the iron club, the Sorcerer of Lightning and Thunder had reverted back to his human form.

Picking up the memory, Yin looked to his Double.

"Catch." He said tossing the memory into Yang hands, who nodded at what Yin had planned.

 **"** **YANG** **-** _ **METAL**_ **"**

Standing with the metal and Yang fusion, Yin smirked beneath the helm as did his yang counterpart as the fusion between Gaia and Urunos had increased the meta that Bowen felt coursing through his veins.

"Onto the bigger fish?" Yin asked as he couldn't wait until he fused a new memory with his own.

"Yes, though I wonder what will happen if we fused together after absorbing the other memories." Yang asked aloud, but struck Weather across the head, who had tried to sneak upon him. "Your cover may hinder one's sight, but... your stink of garlic from down wind served to be your undoing, Leiyu."

As the Sorcerer of Storms laid on the ground unconcensus, Yin had picked up the weather memory, and earned a nodded from his twin.

 **"Yin-** _ **Weather"**_

fling the powers of the storm at his finger tips, Yin raised his hand to Yang, who mirrored his action, as they interlocked their fingers, Yin and Yang became Union once more, though the additions of the Metal and Weather memories were showing.

 **"HAVOC!"**

quaking an unseen eyebrow, brown was curious as to why his memory had shifted once more into this new form.

Before he could admire his new look, Bowen had his right arm frozen. It would have been a hindering thing to deal with if he had not fused the weather memory, as he turned and slapped Iceage across the face sending her rolling until she hit the wall.

Seeing her revert back to her human form, and the memory flying into his hand, Bowen fused the Iceage memory into his already growing repertoire.

" _ **ICEAGE**_ **HAVOC** "

"I can say I am not impressed my lord." Hou Yao Long said as he de-morphed tossing the young man the memory. "Dahaka was correct in his visions. Don't disappoint us, young master."

Saying what he needed to say he disappeared in a swirl of fire and molten rock. Leaving Bowen the memory and questions.

But one thing made him think, if his separate counterparts were able to absorb the other memories, would he be able to absorb this one?

 _ **"LAVA!**_ **HAVOC!"**

Feeling the unbaked able heat slowly phase, Bowen looked himself over he noticed that his shoulders to his elbow had a a metallic theme to it, but from elbow to his hand each had a different theme, his right hand was covered in a Lava theme armor, while his right had an ice and snow theme. Around the back of his neck was a large white and grey fur collar. he also had the Weather mine sheathed on his lower back.

" **Rampage**!"

"Bowen likes." He said as he took to the sky using a small tornado around his waist to assist with him to fly.

-with Shroud and the lesser Guardians.-

Seeing Bowen take off with Four prime guardians, shroud cpuld only give a small nod, before focusing on his own prey. Twirling his knife around on the finger loop, Shroud walked around the remaining four. Who seemed smart enough to keep themselves close together. But it didn't matter to the Shroud, he saw them like how a shark sees a school of fish. In a way it amused him.

"You don't seem as powerful as the other four... did I assume to much into believing you were the stronger then the ones that followed Omega?" He said as detached his cloak. "OR perhaps Omega is just as weak as I lead to believe."

Seeing that the man is more dangerous then their young lord, the leader of the second group. Yanjiang knew better than most they were not as strong the other pawns in her former king's Peerage. But she will be damned if she would let this man that dares mock her mistress and her prince in her presence.

"You dare mock our young master's name in my presence?" She asked calmly, but the flames that danced around her fire goddess dopant form only seemed to increase in intensity.

"I do not dare, I am simply stating facts. If he is strong as many believe him to be..." Shroud said as he let hang for a moment, but his posture told them he was giving them a sadistic look. "Then he would already have _**'IT'**_ in his possession now, wouldn't he?"

Taking a step back in shock, Yanjiang was shocked that this man knew of the item.

Having enough talk, Shroud took his memory out and set it into the combat knife.

 _ **"SHROUD MAXIMUM DRIVER."**_

"Devine Crescent Strike!" Shroud said as he sent a wave of tremendous Meta Power causing Yanjiang, Mo yan, Shui, and Feng to revert back to their human forms.

"H-how?!" Yanjiang could barely asked, as she and her fellow pawns laid on the ground defeated. Even they were shocked to see such power within such a single person. Their memories on in the hands of the unknown rider.

"You are just too weak. If Omega had a hard time against you or the others... then that just means he will always be inferior to the Shroud." He said before activating the memories.

 _ **"Jewel! Heat! Cyclone! Luna!"**_

Throwing those memories to were Bowen had just came from, as he landed after his short victory flight.

The remaining members were shocked when they saw that his Union form had changed into this new Rampage form.

 _ **"Jewel-Heat-Cyclone-Luna!**_ **RAMPAGE!"**

Feeling the new power coursing through him Bowen fell to his knees as the over flow of meta in his body had become painful.

-end of Immortals-

 **"Apocalypse!"**

Seeing that his Dopant for had changed once again, Bowen was unsure what was happening.

As his wait became a golden yellow color, the front of his chest, the back of his hand and knees were now covered in plates of diamonds, his right leg from the knee down was green, while his left had a golden flame look over a red background.

"W-what is h-happening?" Bowen asked falling onto his hands to brace himself.

Walking over to the downed teen, Shroud had re-attached the cloak. By the time he was standing in front of him he crouched down and harshly pulled the young man's head back so he could see Lens to Lens.

"You will grow stronger, Bowen of Cadivi-Solis. For if you don't you will die... and along with that red-haired girl."

"If you harm her I will-Aaaagh!" Bowen yelled out in pain as Shroud punched him across the face.

"Don't make threats you can back, boy." Shroud said as he stood up, before killing the boy in the face causing him to de-morph. "So collect the memories Gaia or Urunos. It will make no difference. But once you attain the power I will come and take your power for mild own."

Walking away, Shroud was just about to leave before, an injured Hou Yao and his fellow upper guardians appeared beside the lesser Guardians.

"Why do you wish him to grow stronger if you are just taking the power for yourself?" He asked glaring at the man dared harm his young lord.

"Ha! Simple. Why would I waste time doing something like that when I get a fool to gather it for me?" He asked before completely disappearing from sight in a vortex made from his cloak.

Growling at the now gone man, Hou Yao looked at his injured Lord.

"Feng, Shui! Heal Lord Bowen quickly... we have to leave before Balthazar knows we are gone." He said as he sent the other five guardians away, while he stayed to look after the healers of the group.

"Right away." They said together, as they tended to Bowen's wounds.

-hours later-

Bowen found himself laying on a park bench, over looking Kouh City. Sitting up, Bowen quickly searched for his UrunosMemory, but couldnt find it on his person, afraid that maybe Shroud had taken it. He was glad to find it were his head once laid, on a silk cloth, no longer was it a blue memory with a golden ribcage, but black with a ruby red ribcage. And on the memory was an 'A' broken and shattered in shards.

" **Apocalypse**!"

Surprised to see his memory had evolved into an even greater memory, but he was beginning to fear what will happen further down this path he took... it was not fear for himself... but what will happen to his mother, his father, his brother and sister... and to Rias herself.

Shaking with untold anger at this unknown rider that calls himself Shroud. Bowen looked up, his once bright electric emerald green eyes were gone. And in their place was a pair of sinister amethyst eyes.

"Like all beginnings, Shroud. Yours will come to an end if you dare harm those I care for. For I alla Kamen-Rider Omega." He said standing up slamming the memory into his chest.

" **Apocalypse**!"

"And what is an Omega if not an Apocalypse." He said as he used the Fire from heat and a small tornado from Cyclone to allow him to fly.

little did did he know he had an observer, standing behind a tree.

"That is grow stronger, it would be a waste if you remained weak." Said the Shroud before he ejected the memory, and walked into dark forest. Leaving no trace of him even being there.

-ORC club room-

Bowen appeared at the window to the club room, he found himself in awe as he watched the silhouette of Rais in the shower, the curves of her tone body drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He didn't even acknowledge the Oppai-King standing terrified in the corner.

Not that he would blame him, after all he looked completely different than how he looked a week ago.

But when the demoness walked out, clothed in her school uniform her hair still damp from her shower, she noticed Bowen right away, and his changes along with his increase of meta.

"I have my answer." Bowen simple said confusing the young lad in the corner, though much to the girl's excitement and dread.

Excitement because he might accept her confession, and dread if he might reject her.

"A-and?" She asked, not trusting her voice, nor did she want to hear to worst.

Walking up to her, Bowen dropped to his knee, while taking Rais' left hand into his right. As blush began to spread across her face, she was starting to wish she was anywhere but her at this moment.

But seeing him eject his memory, and reverting back, to his human form. Bowen drew her hand closer and kissed the back of her hand like a knight would do for his princess.

"I am yours, and you are mine... if you will have me." He said as he looked up to his red-haired angel of darkness.

"Bowen-kun." She said with tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with such passion that even the flames of hell and heaven could never hope to compare to such burning love between these two young souls.

Seeing the young couple before him, Issei felt angry that this ass hole was taking his prise from him. Storming out of the room, the gear user nor the young couple did not see a beetle fly off from the scene.

-outside the school's premises-

Standing with her back against the wall, she waited until her little spy came back.

When a small beeping came from behind her, she held her hand out as the beetle from before transformed into a cellphone.

"... Bowen. You are so fucken dead." She said as she glared at the mobile picture of Bowen and some unknown redhead (to her) was kissing her (former) boyfriend. "And so is that red-haired Bitch."

 _ **"Phoenix!"**_

Injecting the memory into her right breast, the young nameless woman transformed into a flaming angels with three long golden red sashes were wrapped around her left leg. While on her right shoulder was a paladin in the shape of a birds head.

"I hope you are ready, Bowen baby." The woman said to herself in a sultry manner, as she flew off to find herself a place to set up. "Because you will be mine again."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Bowen is growing stronger with each memory he absorbs,**_

 _ **and finally Rais and Bowen are now a couple...**_

 _ **But for how long is yet to be known.**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Who is this mysterious woman that claims to have ties with Bowen?**_

 _ **And who is Shroud's true identity?**_

 _ **Find out next Time on...**_

 _ **MASKED RIDER X DEVIL HEIRESS!**_


End file.
